Petit Monstre
by Yuumi
Summary: "On a cessé de croire aux monstres sous notre lit quand on a compris qu'ils étaient en nous." Après le cauchemar de Thriller Bark, l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille jette l'ancre sur l'île mystérieuse de Victoria, gouvernée par une reine dont la sœur est un monstre... OC
1. Introduction

**Titre** : Petit Monstre

**Auteur** : Yuumi

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de One Piece appartient exclusivement à Oda. Les personnages inventés m'appartiennent.

**Note** : Voilà une histoire que j'ai commencée il y a trois ans. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

**Introduction**

_Débarquement ! Le Royaume de Victoria !_

**C**e matin-là, le Thousand Sunny, dominant la pression du vent et bravant les eaux sans que les vagues n'aient eu le temps d'inonder son visage solaire défiait l'étoile ascendante. C'était un matin comme les autres, ponctué d'éclats de rire, de conversations enjouées et de vaines chamailleries.

« RIEN À FAIIIIIIIIIIRE ! » Brailla une voix suraiguë depuis la proue du navire à l'intention de l'immensité aquatique. La paume de la main encastrée dans le menton, Luffy fixait Grand Line d'un air morne. Si l'océan resta silencieux, Luffy ne lui en voulut pas car il n'était pas responsable de sa langueur. Les eaux n'étaient que le rassurant témoin de l'ennui du capitaine au chapeau de paille.

Depuis Thriller Bark, il ne s'était franchement rien passé d'intéressant. Pas même un Dieu des Mers égaré à terrasser, ou encore un navire ennemi à dépouiller ni même une île sur laquelle s'approvisionner en viande. Et toujours pas de marines à traumatiser. C'est dire, Luffy s'ennuyait tellement que la dernière idée de jeu qu'il avait eu – tendrement baptisée _Luffy fait semblant de se noyer…mais en fait il se noie vraiment, au secours_ n'était déjà plus qu'un douloureux souvenir. Il avala une gigantesque bouffée d'air qui déforma l'empreinte des doigts de Nami dessinée sur sa joue droite et se laissa tomber sur le dos, les bras écartés.

Il n'allait sûrement rien se passer jusqu'à Red Line. Jusqu'au Nouveau Monde. Il soupira longuement. Et Brook s'était révélé être un vieux pervers qui buvait du thé et jouait du violon. Est-ce que Luffy choisissait mal ses nakama ?

Non, il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Mais la prochaine fois, il ferait en sorte que la dernière recrue puisse divertir tout un équipage, même dans les moments les plus sombres, les endroits les plus déserts, sur les mers les plus calmes et surtout pendant les voyages les plus longs. « Rien à faire… » Répéta-t-il tout bas en fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces, espérant faire pousser une idée au sommet de son crâne. Une idée en forme de fleur, dont les pétales découvriraient un sourire béat le sien.

« Pas besoin de nakama finalement ! » Se félicita-t-il intérieurement, avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

Allongée sur un bain de soleil fixé au pont principal, Nami jeta un œil distrait à son Log Pose. « Tiens, nous approchons d'un champ magnétique, » remarqua-t-elle, surprise. Elle se redressa sur les coudes et fixa le point que semblait indiquer l'aiguille flottante, frétillant d'impatience. « Je ne vois rien… » Souffla-t-elle, les yeux plissés face au soleil levant. Elle se leva vivement. « Zoro ! » Appela-t-elle, le visage tendu vers le mât principal où une vigie avait été construite. « Zoro ! » Insista-t-elle, les mains en porte-voix. Il devait sûrement dormir. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. « Qu'y a-t-il, Nami-san ? » Minauda-t-il, les yeux pétillants. « Ce n'est pas toi que j'appelle. » Répliqua la jeune fille, irritée par le silence du bretteur. « ZORO ! »

Sanji referma lentement la porte, anéanti. Sans s'en formaliser, Nami se tourna vers une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns absorbée dans sa lecture, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. « Robin, est-ce que tu vois quelque chose ? » Robin leva les yeux de son livre, marqua la page qu'elle venait d'abandonner et se leva lentement de sa chaise longue. Elle s'approcha du bord, vite rejointe par Chopper qui sortait tout juste de son cabinet, les yeux reposés. « J'ai bien dormi ! » Se réjouit-il en bâillant. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Une ombre imposante se défit de la brume matinale et, comme entourée d'une auréole salvatrice se décrivit à l'horizon. « Oh ! Une île ! » S'émerveilla-t-il en sautillant. Alerté par ses cris, Ussop abandonna toute tentative de pêche et se précipita aux côtés des nakama rassemblés. « On dirait une île circulaire… » Décrivit Robin en plissant les yeux. « Le soleil semble s'y intéresser lui aussi ! » Remarqua-t-elle, amusée.

« OÏ ! TERRE TOUT DROIT ! » Leur parvint la rauque voix de Zoro, brisée par l'effort. Nami se retint d'escalader le mât avec les dents et se contenta de jeter un regard noir au bretteur. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on y va ? » S'enquit Franky qui avait accouru à l'appel de la jeune femme. « OUI ! » Hurla Luffy, les bras jetés en l'air en signe de victoire. Il fit un saut périlleux arrière et se matérialisa à côté de Chopper, extatique. « Bonne idée, » approuva Nami. « On va pouvoir recharger le Log Pose et… »  
« VIANDE ! » La coupa le capitaine en entamant un de ses chefs d'œuvre musical pour l'occasion. « Encore une nouvelle aventure à confier au journal de bord du courageux tireur l'élite ! » Se réjouit Ussop avant de se joindre au chant de gloire.

Lentement, le soleil se détacha de l'île d'où il semblait émaner et ses rayons saluèrent l'équipage en approche, avant de disparaître derrière une flopée de nuages roses.

* * *

Sohalia acheva le réveil matinal d'un sourire rayonnant, sa voix s'éteignant alors que le soleil perçait à l'horizon. Une salve d'applaudissements vint la saluer avant de se perdre dans une cacophonie de rires et de louanges. Sohalia agita la main en direction de la foule rassemblée sous son balcon. « Bonne veille d'anniversaire, Votre Majesté ! » S'écria sa première suivante depuis le balcon voisin avant de s'éclipser par la porte-fenêtre. « Elena ! » S'indigna la jeune reine en rentrant précipitamment dans sa chambre. « Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne fêtait pas les veilles ! » La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire contrit avant d'entreprendre de faire le lit de la reine. « Mais Votre Majesté, chaque jour est une occasion à fêter ! » Lui rappela-t-elle comme on réprimande un enfant étourdi. « Le soleil de mes quinze ans ne s'est pas encore levé. Inutile de le presser, » Rétorqua Sohalia en s'écroulant sur son lit à baldaquin, pile à l'endroit où il venait d'être fait. Elle jeta un œil défiant à sa suivante, anticipant sa réaction.

« Votre Majesté ! » Protesta Elena, scandalisée. La reine éclata de rire avant de se relever brusquement. « Je file tel le vent ! » La jeune femme la regarda s'enfuir par la porte et épongea la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Un « aïe ! » lui indiqua que Sohalia venait une fois de plus de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis du couloir. « Et dire que tous les matins c'est pareil… » Soupira la suivante avant de se remettre au travail.

* * *

« Tiens, aide-moi à nouer ça. »

Sohalia tendit les lacets de sa cape à Elena avant d'ajuster sa capuche sur ses boucles châtain. La suivante s'attarda sur l'ouverture du manteau, vraisemblablement en proie à un conflit intérieur. Sohalia recula de quelques pas, admirant sa couverture. « Et voilà ! Incognito ! » Se complimenta-t-elle, virevoltant devant le miroir en pied de la salle de bain principale. « Avec ça, personne ne me reconnaîtra. » Elle adressa un clin d'œil complice à son reflet.

Elena se mordit les lèvres. Devait-elle lui dire ? Elle croisa le regard brillant de malice de sa reine et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à gâcher son unique plaisir de la journée. Alors, elle répondit à son sourire radieux : « Bonne journée, Votre Majesté. »

* * *

Le Thousand Sunny accosta sur l'île dans un vacarme assourdissant. L'immense ancre fora impitoyablement le sable que Luffy foulait déjà, à la recherche d'un village égaré dans le brouillard rosâtre. « On y voit pas à deux mètres ! » Râla-t-il, l'estomac criant famine. « Hé oh ! » Appela-t-il, sa voix brisant le silence des environs. « Y'a quelqu'un ? » Seul son écho lui répondit et il croisa les bras, impatient. Les autres membres de l'équipage le rejoignirent bientôt. Nami jeta un ultime coup d'œil à son poignet où l'aiguille flottante s'était à présent immobilisée.

« Pas de doute, il va falloir rester un moment. » Constata-t-elle. Elle releva la tête et scruta les horizons. « C'est quoi ces nuages ? » Demanda Sanji, tout en passant la main à travers la brume parfumée. Une parcelle s'en détacha et vint se poser sur le bout de sa cigarette. « Saleté ! » Grommela-t-il avant de sortir son briquet. Zoro le dépassa en ricanant.

« Ne te perds pas… ! » Le héla Nami, le voyant disparaître progressivement de son champ de vision. Zoro ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. « On dirait… » Commença Chopper, tout en tirant la langue pour goûter à l'air ambiant. Ses yeux se mirent alors à briller de mille feux : « De la barbe à papa ! »

Luffy ouvrit la bouche et fit quelques pas afin d'avaler la brume, bientôt imité par Ussop. Son pied se posa par inadvertance sur une surface qui s'affaissa légèrement sous son poids. Une note de musique s'éleva du sol. Tous interrompirent leurs activités. « Oh ? » Fit Luffy, intéressé. Il leva le pied avec précaution, puis l'abattit à nouveau sur le sol. La même sonorité se fit entendre. « C'est marrant ce truc ! » Reconnut-il en sautillant sur la surface qui entrecoupait maintenant le silence d'un rythme entraînant. Le capitaine se sentit alors comme foudroyé d'un éclair de génie qu'il décida propice à la création d'une toute nouvelle chanson. Brook s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté du garçon, fasciné.

« Luffy-san, s'il te plaît décale-toi. » Intima-t-il au jeune homme qui commençait déjà à chantonner. « D'accord. » Concéda le capitaine tout en reculant de quelques pas, regrettant déjà son nouveau jouet. Brook posa la main sur la surface et balaya distraitement la poussière qui la recouvrait. La blancheur de la surface découverte lui apparut familière. « C'est une touche ! » Souffla-t-il, impressionné. « Une touche de piano ! »

Brook se releva et posa son pied sur la touche de piano qui le salua d'un _Do_ mélodieux. Il leva alors la jambe et l'abattit sur une seconde touche découverte en hauteur par un nuage fuyant. Cette fois-ci, un _Ré_ fit écho à la première note. « C'est un escalier piano ! » S'écria le squelette en portant une main tremblante à sa gorge. « C'est la première fois que j'en vois ! Ça me coupe le souffle… » Il marqua un temps, humant l'air sucré au passage. « Bien que je ne puisse pas respirer, yo-ho-ho-ho-ho ! »

« Si c'est un escalier, ça va sûrement quelque part… » Fit remarquer Fanky derrière lui tout en regardant le ciel chargé de nuages moelleux. « Peut-être vers un village ? » Émit Robin. Nami approuva silencieusement. « On y va ! » Trancha Luffy en s'élançant dans l'escalier qui ponctua ses pas légers de diverses sonorités, suivi de près par ses camarades.

« Au fait, » Intervint soudainement Ussop. « Où est Zoro ? »

* * *

À mesure qu'ils avançaient et gagnaient en altitude, le soleil semblait les rattraper, dispersant au passage les nuages. Il brillait de plus en plus intensément, si bien qu'arrivés au sommet des escaliers aucune brume rosâtre ne faisait plus obstacle à son rayonnement.

Ce que vit Chopper lui coupa le souffle. Déposée sur un océan d'herbe, nullement influencée par le vent qui soufflait avec vigueur, une gigantesque bulle opaque se dressait fièrement devant eux. Elle semblait avoir la capacité d'enfermer deux villages entiers tant elle était vaste. Entourée de milliers d'arbres taillés en notes de musique et de quelques nuages égarés, elle était imperceptible depuis la plage brumeuse. Aucun son n'en ressortait, ce qui laissait penser qu'aucune forme de vie n'y résidait de ce fait elle était bien isolée des occasionnels maraudeurs. « Ça ressemble à une île céleste… » Souffla Nami, impressionnée.

Un imposant mur dominait une partie de la bulle il s'agissait sans doute de l'entrée par laquelle il fallait passer afin d'y pénétrer. À son centre trônait une immense porte en forme de Clé de Sol. L'équipage s'en approcha sans plus attendre, admirant au passage le paysage idyllique. L'instant d'après Luffy tambourinait contre la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Ouvrez-nous ! On a faiiiim ! » Supplia-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Nami l'attrapa par le col, mortifiée mais suspendit son geste lorsqu'une trappe s'ouvrit et qu'un visage agacé apparut. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'enquit l'inconnu d'un ton monocorde, sa voix couvrant à peine le brouhaha qui semblait venir de l'intérieur de la bulle. Nami écrasa le visage de Luffy contre la porte. « Excusez-le, il est irritable quand il a le ventre vide. » Éructa-t-elle, les mâchoires serrées. « Nous sommes des voyageurs. Est-ce qu'on peut entrer ? »

« Bien sûr, mais… » Hésita l'individu en jetant un regard autour de lui, incertain. « Mais ? » L'encouragea Robin, le sourire aux lèvres. « Quel est le mot de passe ? » Leur murmura la personne, si bas que Nami dut coller son oreille contre la porte pour l'entendre. « Le… le mot de passe ? »

Le sourire figé, Nami se tourna vers ses camarades. « Oui, quel est le mot de passe ? » Répéta-t-elle, agitée d'un rire nerveux. Des haussements d'épaules et des regards vides rencontrèrent le sien. « Notes de musique ? » Tenta Robin en s'avançant. « Barbe à papa ! » S'écria Chopper tout en léchant ses doigts sucrés. « Escalier piano trop cool ! » Articula Luffy, le visage toujours compressé contre la porte. « Nuages roses ? » Hasarda Sanji tout en allumant une énième cigarette. « Bon, ouvrez-nous sinon…! » S'impatienta Ussop depuis un arbre voisin.

« Do Ré Mi Fa Sol La Si Do ! » Chantonna Brook, inspiré par l'environnement musical. « Mot de passe accepté. Vous avez passé avec succès l'épreuve du Mur du Son. » Les félicita platement l'inconnu avant de refermer la trappe d'un coup sec. Un déclic se fit entendre contre la porte qui s'ouvrit cérémonieusement. « Bienvenue… au Royaume de Victoria. »

* * *

Voilà pour l'intro !


	2. Chapitre Un

**Titre** : Petit Monstre

**Auteur** : Yuumi

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de One Piece appartient exclusivement à Oda. Les personnages de Victoria m'appartiennent.

**Note** : Merci pour la review, les hits et les favoris ! J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire !

* * *

**Chapitre Un**

_Rencontre avec Sohalia, la __reine__ du royaume ! La princesse maudite !_

Lunae se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un tambourinait contre la porte d'entrée, malmenait la poignée rongée par les mites et frappait le bois abîmé. Le manoir entier résonnait dans le vacarme de la porte qui s'ébranlait sur ses gonds rouillés. Elle se retourna et pressa un oreiller contre son visage. « OÏ ! FOLLE FURIEUSE ! » Lui parvint une voix, à peine étouffée par la mauvaise isolation de la maison.

Elle se redressa lentement et frotta ses yeux encore ensommeillés. Un rayon du soleil malicieux filtra à travers les épais rideaux de la fenêtre de sa chambre et vint mourir sur la plante de ses pieds. Elle enfouit rapidement ses jambes sous les couvertures, comme brûlée par la chaleur de l'étoile incandescente.

« OUVRE-NOUS ! » Intervint une seconde voix, résolue.

Luna poussa un profond soupir et se prit la tête dans les mains, partagée entre l'envie de se réfugier à nouveau sous les draps et l'obligation d'aller ouvrir à ses visiteurs. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas hasardeux avant de se prendre les pieds dans des vêtements qui traînaient par terre. « Aïe… » Laissa-t-elle échapper lorsque sa joue s'aplatit contre le parquet défraîchi. Elle se releva mollement et se traîna jusqu'à la salle à manger où elle ramassa sa robe de chambre jusqu'alors roulée en boule. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et le soleil l'accueillit chaleureusement. Elle recula vivement dans la pénombre et balaya le jardin broussailleux d'un regard las.

Personne.

Sûrement des enfants. Des enfants venus approcher la malade mentale qu'elle était et qui s'étaient enfuis, découragés. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner dormir quand soudain, elle reçut un paquet de farine sur la tête. Elle referma la porte aussi sec, prise d'une quinte de toux. Puis elle la rouvrit alors que les garnements partaient en courant, la peur au ventre mais satisfaits. Elle les entendait encore échanger de grands éclats de rire.

Elle claqua la porte et fixa le paquet de farine éventré gisant sur le sol d'un œil mauvais. Elle leva le pied et le paquet alla s'écraser contre le mur adjacent avant de retomber sur son jumeau dans une explosion de fumée. « Octave ! » Appela-t-elle en tapotant ses épaules et secouant ses cheveux enfarinés. Elle toussa à nouveau tout en couvrant ses yeux. « Octave, où es-tu ? »

Elle s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce, tentant de se remémorer l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé avant d'aller se coucher. Un museau pointa le bout de son nez depuis une pyramide de vêtements sales à côté de la cheminée. Elle se rua dessus et l'extirpa du tas, infiniment soulagée. L'ours en peluche blanc lui offrit un sourire rassurant, à jamais figé sur ses lèvres cousues. « Tu as vu, toi et moi on est pareils maintenant, » lui annonça-t-elle fièrement avant d'éclater de rire. Octave lui fit un clin d'œil où se reflétait le soleil depuis la fenêtre du salon.

* * *

La porte en Clé de Sol s'ouvrit sur une cacophonie musicale sensationnelle. Les nouveaux venus durent plaquer leurs mains sur leurs oreilles tant le brouhaha, après des heures de silence les surprirent désagréablement.

L'intérieur de la bulle révélait un immense village où dominait en son centre un château qui semblait attirer les faveurs du soleil levant. Construit entièrement dans la pierre, le Royaume de Victoria se divisait en milliers de ruelles peuplées de villageois dansant, chantant et bavardant gaiement. Un chemin principal, entouré de notes de musique marquait la distance entre l'entrée et le château. Aucune porte ni fenêtre ne semblait délimiter le privé du publique pour se rendre d'un établissement à un autre, les résidents passaient au travers d'une bulle et disparaissaient dans l'obscurité de leurs habitations respectives. Parfois, ils réapparaissaient, chargés de paquets ou accompagnés d'autres villageois. Un peu partout, des Den Den Mushi convertis en haut-parleurs diffusaient une quasi-inaudible mélodie. Le sol graveleux des trottoirs découvrait par endroit de curieuses plantes en forme de notes de musique, similaires aux arbres qui poussaient à la lisière de la bulle. Chopper se pencha afin d'en cueillir une. « Quel rare spécimen ! » Exulta-t-il, mais personne ne l'entendit.

Robin leva les yeux où l'on pouvait apercevoir le ciel dégagé, libéré de la paroi de la bulle opaque. « Où est passée la bulle ? » Se questionna-t-elle à voix haute. Elle croisa les bras, indécise. L'attention d'Ussop fut attirée par un panneau où une partition géante était collée. « Est-ce que c'est… le plan du village ?! » S'étrangla-t-il, complètement désorienté. Franky s'approcha du panneau et ôta ses lunettes de soleil. « On dirait bien. Allée du Jazz… » Lut-il pensivement. « Boulevard du Rock, ça sonne SUPER bien ! »

Le bruit d'un sabot martelant le pavé les fit se retourner un cheval monté par une femme dont le visage était dissimulé derrière un éventail s'était arrêté à leur niveau. « Dieu du ciel ! Cédez le passage ! » La cavalière ponctua cet ordre d'un claquement de langue impatient qui fit piaffer sa monture. Agrippant les bras de Chopper et d'Ussop, Nami recula de quelques pas et la femme dépassa l'équipage sans un mot ni remerciement. Les pans de sa robe de mousseline, vaporeuse et claire frôlèrent au passage le bras de la navigatrice et cette dernière dût reconnaître que contrairement à sa personnalité suffisante, son apparence était des plus majestueuses. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule les résidents de l'île faisaient, tout comme la cavalière, étalage d'une élégance vestimentaire remarquable canne à pommeau sculpté et hauts de formes pour les hommes, larges robes à crinoline et ombrelles en dentelle pour les femmes, ces gens semblaient venir d'une époque où l'allure reflétait le statut social. C'était comme si le temps s'était figé pour ces nobles gens qui vivaient au passé, indifférent du monde qui s'étendait au-delà des remparts du royaume.

« Bon, on va se séparer, » reprit Nami en haussant considérablement la voix. « Robin et moi allons faire les boutiques, vous n'avez qu'à faire ce que vous voulez. » Tous acquiescèrent et commencèrent à s'éloigner dans des directions opposées. « On se retrouve à midi pour manger ! » Leur hurla Luffy avant de s'enfuir par le chemin principal. « Quelqu'un devrait rester ici pour attendre Zoro… » Se souvint Chopper en saisissant le poignet d'Ussop. Le garçon se défit de sa prise et s'élança à la poursuite du capitaine. « Tant pis pour cet imbécile, » railla Sanji avant de s'engouffrer dans un magasin proche. Chopper resta alors planté là, les bras ballants. « Bon, ben… je suppose que je vais… »

Il regarda autour de lui, puis vers la porte Clé de Sol à présent close. « Désolé, Zoro ! » S'exclama-t-il avant de disparaître à son tour dans la foule en ébullition.

* * *

« C'est le paradis, ici… » Murmura Brook, une fois à l'intérieur d'un magasin de violons. Il prit un instrument à corde d'une main délicate et effleura le bois verni, bouleversé par tant de beauté et de grâce. « J'en ai les larmes aux yeux ! » avoua-t-il en essuyant une larme imaginaire glissant le long de ses joues creuses. « … Bien que je n'en aie pas, yo-ho-ho-ho-ho ! »

« Quel rire étrange ! » Commenta une jeune fille jusqu'alors restée en retrait. Elle se détacha du mur sur lequel elle s'était appuyée pour observer le nouveau venu et s'approcha de lui, fascinée. Ses grands yeux gris se posèrent alors sur son visage squelettique. « AHH ! » Hurla-t-elle, horrifiée. « Vous-vous-vous êtes un s-s-s-squelette ! » Couina-t-elle en reculant vers le mur, la main sur le cœur. Elle se prit les pieds dans sa cape et s'assomma à moitié contre le comptoir où le propriétaire du magasin, un vieil homme somnolait.

« Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer… jeune demoiselle. » S'excusa courtoisement Brook en lui offrant son aide. Elle pâlit devant sa main osseuse et se releva tout en se pressant douloureusement le front. « C'est moi qui m'excuse… je suis très impressionnable. » Grimaça la jeune fille. Son regard tomba sur l'instrument que Brook tenait précieusement. « Vous aimez la musique, » devina-t-elle, toutefois surprise qu'un squelette aie aussi bon goût. « Oui… » Soupira Brook avec émotion.

« C'est pour ça que vous êtes venus ? » Répartit la jeune fille en faisant référence au reste de l'équipage qu'elle avait épié depuis la fenêtre du magasin. « Oh non, nous ne savions même pas que ce village existait, » expliqua le squelette, les yeux rivés sur le violon qu'il tenait à la main. « Nous sommes juste de passage. » Soudain, une idée émergea à la surface de son esprit immoral. Il posa lentement l'instrument sur le comptoir où le propriétaire dormait toujours. « Mais dites-moi… » Reprit aimablement Brook, le dos tourné. « Pourriez-vous me montrer vos… »

Il se retourna, mais la jeune fille s'était envolée, emportant avec elle la requête du squelette.

* * *

Sanji soupesa une casserole et l'approcha de son œil attentif. Insatisfait, il la reposa et en empoigna une seconde, qu'il compara méticuleusement à la première. Elle rejoignit la précédente dans un concert de ferraille et le cuisinier soupira. Acheter de nouveaux ustensiles de cuisine était inutile vue la quantité dont il disposait déjà. Aucun ne rivalisait avec ceux qu'il possédait dans sa cuisine et puis, Nami ne lui pardonnerait probablement pas d'avoir jeté autant d'argent par les fenêtres. « Allons au marché, » se résolut-il en se dirigeant vers la bulle de sortie. « Il faut que j'achète de la viande. »

Il s'arrêta, réalisant qu'il était plus prudent de demander son chemin avant de se perdre dans la foule. Il avisa ce qui semblait être la propriétaire de la boutique perchée sur un tableau de travail. Occupée à feuilleter un magasine, ses cheveux châtains éparpillés autour d'elle, elle semblait peu encline à converser. Une de ses boucles se coinça dans la page qu'elle venait de tourner et elle ne mit pas moins de deux minutes à l'en défaire, sous le regard navré du cuisinier blond. Une fois qu'elle eût fini, Sanji se racla la gorge. « Excusez-moi mademoiselle… savez-vous où se trouve le marché ? »

« Il n'y pas de marché aujourd'hui. Demain non plus. » Lui apprit froidement la jeune fille, les yeux toujours rivés sur son magasine. Soudain, elle releva la tête et Sanji se figea.

Devant lui se tenait le plus radiant des rayons de soleil matérialisé en une jeune fille d'à peine quinze ans. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Pour en être certain, il se pinça l'avant-bras. La douleur dessina sur ses lèvres le sourire des bienheureux. «Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, » fit remarquer la jeune fille, inquisitrice. « Que venez-vous faire ici ? »

« Je-je-je-je… » Fit Sanji, bouleversé. « Et vous, vous êtes… »

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux affolés et rabattit la capuche de son manteau sur son visage. Elle sauta du plan de travail et contourna Sanji. « Moi ? Je ne suis personne ! Personne ! » Réfuta-t-elle en s'éloignant vers la sortie à reculons. « Juste une modeste commerçante ! Haha ! » Elle bouscula par inadvertance un villageois qui entrait dans l'établissement et disparut par la bulle de sortie. « Tiens, ce n'était pas la reine ? » S'exclama l'homme en prenant à témoin Sanji. En guise de réponse, le jeune homme lui offrit un regard où toute raison avait fui.

* * *

Sohalia termina sa course dans une ruelle étroite et déserte, exténuée. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne la suivait, elle se débarrassa de son manteau qui l'étouffait à moitié et le piétina au sol dans un accès de rage.

« Ça craint ! Ils savent déjà qui je suis, » haleta-t-elle, les dents serrées. Elle s'adossa au mur et laissa une goutte de sueur dévaler sa joue, excédée. « Ils sont plus futés que je le pensais, » reconnut-elle à contrecœur. Elle sortit son Den Den Mushi Royal et pressa le bouton rouge que découvrait sa jolie coquille dorée, espérant joindre sa correspondante dans les plus brefs délais.

« Gotcha ! » Lui indiqua le petit escargot avant de caricaturer une expression paniquée. « **Votre****…****vous****?** » Cafouilla la voix d'Elena depuis le Den Den Mushi, brouillée par les interférences.

« Saleté ! » Pesta Sohalia entre ses dents. Elle chatouilla l'Escargophone sous le menton, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de la petite bête et rétablit la liaison. « **Votre Majest****é ****?!** » Lui apparut la voix claire de sa suivante, à présent hystérique. « Oui, oui, » répondit impatiemment la jeune fille. « Écoute, Elena… »

« **Quel soulagement****! J****'****avais peur que****…**** Votre Majest****é****, vous devez ****à**** tout prix rentrer****au ch****â****teau**** !**» « Pas question ! » Siffla Sohalia en s'agenouillant. « Je m'amuse trop ici ! »

Elle ponctua cette affirmation d'un gloussement ravi. Rencontrer une partie de l'équipage Mugiwara s'était avéré beaucoup plus divertissant que prévu. Mais le meilleur restait encore à venir : Luffy, le capitaine. Son cœur en frétilla d'appréhension.

« **Les rues sont devenues dangereuses****: j****'****ai vu des pirates entrer dans le royaume****…** »

« Je sais », l'interrompit la jeune fille. « Je leur ai parlé tout à l'heure… ils sont drôles ! Je les aime bien. »

« **Qu-qu-quoi****?! Vous****…** » La voix se tut et Elena prit une grande inspiration depuis l'autre bout du fil. « **S****'****ils d****é****couvrent qui vous ****ê****tes, ils pourraient tenter d****'****entrer dans le ch****â****teau****…** » Reprit-elle calmement. « Ils m'ont déjà reconnue, » soupira amèrement Sohalia. « Du moins le cuisinier. »

« **Comment****?! Rentrez imm****é****diatement****!** » Lui ordonna la suivante d'un ton sans appel.

Elle raccrocha violemment et Sohalia leva les yeux au ciel. « Bon, je reviendrai plus tard, alors… » Grommela-t-elle en enfilant sa cape. Elle sortit de la ruelle et se fondit dans la foule qui se dirigeait vers le château. Soudain, un raton-laveur entra dans son champ de vision. « Elena ne m'en voudra pas si j'arrive un peu plus tard, » tenta-t-elle de se persuader avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite.

* * *

Chopper se promenait dans les rues en fredonnant lorsque son attention fut attirée par un inhabituel attroupement près d'une fontaine. Grâce à sa petite taille, il se faufila au cœur de l'attraction avec facilité. Un garçon jouait du piano, acclamé par la foule réunie. Chopper n'avait pas besoin d'aimer la musique pour se rendre compte que le petit se débrouillait plutôt bien. « Quel talent ! » Le complimentaient les villageois tout en arrosant sa performance de dizaines de Berry. Les yeux de Chopper miroitèrent devant tant d'argent.

« Ça pourrait servir… » Retint-il alors que l'idée d'utiliser Brook afin de gagner de quoi acheter des kilos de viande naissait dans son esprit. Apparue de nulle part, une voix lui susurra à l'oreille : « N'y pense même pas ! » La surprise lui arracha un cri et il se réfugia devant les jambes d'un passant, cherchant activement la source du bruit. Une jeune fille s'était accroupie à ses côtés et lui souriait innocemment. Il se tourna vers elle, conscient qu'elle le prenait sans doute pour un brigand. « Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! » Se défendit-il sincèrement. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil puis retroussa sa manche de manteau qui dévoila une rangée de bracelets en or.

« Si tu n'as pas d'argent, voilà pour toi. » Sourit-elle, détachant un bracelet et le tendant au petit renne. « Je ne peux pas accepter… » Minauda-t-il en se dandinant, avant de s'emparer avidement du trésor et de le fourrer dans sa poche. Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit.

« Comment… comment vous appelez-vous ? » Lui demanda Chopper, des larmes de reconnaissance gouttant sur son menton tremblant. « J'ai un message pour ton capitaine, » l'informa la jeune fille en se relevant.

* * *

Nami flânait dans la galerie marchande, suivie de loin par Robin qui tentait de déchiffrer le plan du village que lui avait fourni un aimable habitant. Elle faillit entrer en collision avec la navigatrice qui s'était arrêtée devant une boutique, aux anges.

« Entrons là ! » La pressa-t-elle en agrippant son bras. Robin se laissa entraîner à l'intérieur en riant. L'unique vendeur les salua brièvement avant de disparaître dans l'arrière-boutique et Nami, aussitôt happée par la fièvre acheteuse se dévoua entièrement aux présentoirs colorés, laissant Robin à ses pensées. Le vendeur revint avec un Den Den Mushi avec qui il semblait en grande conversation et la jeune femme s'en approcha malgré elle. « **…****Oui, je l****'****ai vue tout ****à**** l****'****heure pr****è****s du magasin de Crescendo. Je me demande ce qu****'****elle y faisait.** » S'interrogeait une voix féminine depuis l'Escargophone. « Qui sait ? Elle se promène, » répondit l'homme en soupirant. « Elle doit s'ennuyer au château. »

Il adressa à Robin un regard entendu, auquel la jeune femme sourit poliment. Elle tendit l'oreille tout en effleurant une pile de vêtements pour se donner contenance elle ne voulait pas paraître indiscrète. « **Crois-moi, si j****'é****tais reine, je ne m****'****ennuierais pas une seule seconde**! » Rit la femme depuis l'autre combiné.

« Tiens ! La voilà ! » S'exclama le vendeur alors qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée traversait la foule massée sur son passage. Robin leva précipitamment la tête et suivit la jeune reine des yeux, songeuse. « **H****é****! Si elle vient dans ta boutique, fais semblant de ne pas la reconna****î****tre****!** » « Oh, arrête… Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a réalisé, depuis le temps ? » « **Laisse-la donc tranquille. Ce n****'****est qu****'****une enfant**… »

Robin reporta son attention sur Nami, en ayant suffisamment entendu. Elle appela la jeune fille qui revenait les bras chargés. « Peut-être devrions-nous retrouver les autres ? » Suggéra-t-elle en souriant. Nami se contenta de déposer une gigantesque pile de vêtements sur le comptoir. « Je te rejoins dans deux minutes, » lui promit-elle en sortant son portefeuille.

* * *

Sohalia se pencha à la balustrade, la main en visière. Elle plissa les yeux, tentant d'apercevoir un chapeau de paille virevolter au vent. « Tu crois qu'on me voit de super loin ? » Fit-elle à l'intention d'Elena qui se tenait les bras croisés dans l'embrasure de la porte-fenêtre. « Bien sûr, le château à été construit comme ça – mais vous m'écoutez ?! » Tempêta cette dernière, irritée par son comportement insouciant. « Oui, et ma tête va exploser, » gémit la jeune reine en simulant un malaise. « Je suis désolée, d'accord ? »

« Être désolée c'est une chose, le penser réellement c'est une autre ! Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas refaire la même erreur dans cinq minutes ?! »

« Moi ! Je te donne ma parole ! » Jura la reine solennellement en levant la main gauche. Puis la droite. « Ne donnez pas votre parole pour n'importe quoi ! » Lui aboya Elena au visage. « IIIH, d'accord ! » Glapit Sohalia en se couvrant les yeux. Ne sentant aucun coup venir, elle se redressa lentement. Sa suivante s'épongeait le front, affalée sur un fauteuil de sa chambre. Elle s'en approcha tout en se mordant la lèvre. Peut-être était-elle allée trop loin, cette fois ?

« Votre Majesté, je ne suis pas là pour vous hurler dessus. » Marmonna Elena d'une voix lasse. _Ah bon ? _S'étonna Sohalia silencieusement_,_ s'attendant à un discours larmoyant de la part de sa plus fidèle suivante. Blablabla, elle avait accompagné le défunt roi dans ses derniers instants et lui avait promis de guider Sohalia en tant que souveraine inexpérimentée, mais blablabla, c'était trop dur !

« Mais dix ans passés au sein du château m'ont appris à ne pas vous faire aveuglément confiance. Vous n'écoutez rien, vous n'avez aucune jugeote et vous êtes irresponsable ! » Se désola sans retenue la suivante en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Sohalia n'était pas sûre de ce que voulait dire le mot jugeote mais elle se sentit vaguement offensée. Elle pointa Elena du doigt, incertaine. « A-arrête de parler comme une vieille, Elena ! Et détends-toi, je ne crains rien. »

Après avoir rencontré quelques membres de l'équipage Mugiwara, Sohalia pouvait affirmer avec assurance qu'ils ne ressemblaient en rien aux vulgaires pirates qu'elle avait souvent vus par les Den Den Mushi Projecteurs. Ils étaient cool, forts, et riches. Comme elle, quoi. Et puis, si menace il y avait…

« Je suis la reine ! »

Sur cette glorieuse déclaration, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix. Elle ferma les yeux et instaura une expression angélique sur sa frimousse. « Même quand je souffre je reste grandiose. » Se vanta-t-elle en roulant sur le drap. « Justement ! » Répliqua Elena qui s'était assise à côté d'elle. « Vous êtes la reine ! Vous n'êtes pas n'importe quelle idiote du village. » Sohalia se redressa et dévisagea sa suivante, stupéfaite. Venait-elle de la traiter d'idiote du village ?

« Bien, maintenant seconde nouvelle. » Reprit sérieusement Elena en ignorant volontairement les états d'âme de l'adolescente. « Les petits-enfants de Sir William sont encore venus se plaindre au château. »

« Qui ça ? » Grinça la jeune fille, peu disposée à entendre les jérémiades du peuple alors qu'elle venait d'être sérieusement blessée dans son orgueil. La suivante lui offrit sourire désabusé. « Je me doutais que vous ne vous souviendriez pas d'eux, alors j'ai apporté une photographie. » Elle lui tendit un cliché de trois enfants d'âge moyen tirant la langue à l'objectif.

« Ah, ces gamins-là ! » Se remémora Sohalia en grimaçant. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait. Leur spécialité était de causer le plus de problèmes possibles et s'en tirer admirablement en rejetant la faute sur les autres. Exactement ce qu'elle faisait… autrefois. « Ils auraient été violemment agressés par le monstre alors qu'ils se trouvaient en bas ce matin. » Lui rapporta la suivante d'une voix neutre. Les doigts de Sohalia se crispèrent sur la photographie. « C'est Luna, » la corrigea-t-elle sèchement. « Et c'est un tissu de mensonges. »

Son visage se ferma alors que son cœur battait plus fort à la mention de sa sœur. Sa petite sœur… Elle expira longuement. Quelle idée d'aller déranger Luna alors qu'elle dormait. Quelle idée d'aller déranger Luna tout court. Elle éjecta la boule de papier par la fenêtre entrouverte. « Convoque ces enfants au château, demain, à l'aube, » lui somma la jeune fille. « On va voir si ces petits malins ont une bonne raison d'être descendus en pleine journée. »

« Votre Majesté, je ne sais pas si- »

« En fait, laisse tomber. J'irai voir Luna cette nuit de toute manière, » changea brusquement d'avis Sohalia en se levant. « On verra ce qu'elle dira. » Elena posa une main sur son bras dans une dernière tentative de raisonner la jeune fille. « Encore ? Mais elle a pourtant été claire, vous- »

« Maintenant, laisse-moi. » Lui intima Sohalia, plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir sa suivante partir, le dos courbé. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle tomba sur le sablier d'or posé sur sa table de nuit, cadeau de naissance de son père. Elle resta de nombreuses heures à le regarder distiller ses derniers grains de sable.

* * *

Luffy s'immobilisa au beau milieu de la rue passante et Ussop, ignorant qu'il s'était arrêté lui rentra violemment dedans. « Hé ! Ne t'arrête pas comme ça ! » Lui reprocha le garçon avant d'agiter une main devant le visage du capitaine figé. « Luffy, tu m'écoutes ? »

Mais Luffy ne l'endentait plus, obnubilé par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux émerveillés, devenu sourd à tout autre bruit que celui de la viande fumante qui tournoyait de l'autre côté de la vitrine de la boucherie. Il déglutit à l'idée d'engloutir l'équivalent de mille portions de ce chef d'œuvre culinaire. Le morceau de chair se multiplia sous les effets de son imagination vorace et il commença à saliver. « Ussop, on s'arrête là. » Décréta-t-il avant de faire un pas vers la boucherie, bientôt retenu par Ussop. « Pas question ! C'est Sanji qui est chargé d'acheter de la viande ! » Lui rappela le canonnier alors que Luffy se débattait énergiquement. « Si tu as faim, on n'a qu'à aller au restaurant ! »

« NOOOON ! » Résista Luffy, dont un morceau de viande ailé dansait devant les yeux. « Il m'appelle ! Ils m'appellent ! » Sanglota-t-il alors qu'Ussop le traînait derrière lui sous les regards scandalisés des villageois.

« Mais puisqu'on vous dit que c'est la folle qui nous a attaqués ! » Pleurnichait l'un des petits-fils de Sir William tout se dandinant sur sa chaise. « Oh, arrête de jouer la comédie ! Ça n'explique pas ce vous faisiez en bas, en pleine journée ! » Asséna Elena, dont le poing s'abattit sur le bureau. Les trois enfants sursautèrent, apeurés. « On vous l'a déjà dit, on s'est perdus ! » Couina l'un des garnements, soutenu par deux vifs hochements de tête. « Ce mensonge n'est plus valable depuis longtemps : vous savez pertinemment qu'il est interdit de descendre ! » Les réprimanda la suivante. « C'est trop dangereux, d'accord ? Qui sait ce qui pourrait vous arriver… Et puis Sa Majesté la reine ne- » Elle se tut en rencontrant trois paires d'yeux avides de racontars. Elle les congédia d'un geste de la main, lasse. « Bon allez, filez ! Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus ! »

Quand la porte se referma sur leurs trois mines déconfites, le Den Den Mushi Royal posé sur le bureau d'Elena s'agita brusquement et éternua un bout de papier.

_Désolée pour tout à l'heure.  
PS : au fait, j'ai invité Mugiwara et compagnie à dîner ce soir. DRESSE LA TABLE, moussaillon ! _

_La Reine._

* * *

Zoro leva les yeux vers l'immense porte qui se dressait devant lui, essoufflé. Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, aussitôt déformé par la fatigue. « En…enfin… »

Il fut tenté de reprendre son souffle, étendu sur l'herbe fraîche mais l'urgence du moment le rappela cruellement à la réalité. Après plus de trois heures à tourner en rond, il était enfin arrivé à destination. Il s'élança et dans un ultime effort asséna un impitoyable coup contre le bois à l'aide de son katana. « Oï ! Ouvrez cette porte ! » Grogna-t-il, affamé et visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Une fenêtre apparut au-dessus de l'énorme serrure et un visage le jaugea d'un air mauvais. « Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? »

« Eh toi ! T'aurais pas vu un chapeau de paille par hasard ? » L'apostropha impatiemment Zoro, prêt à défoncer la porte pour retrouver son équipage s'il le fallait. « Laissez-moi voir… » Répondit l'inconnu, peu enthousiaste. Il le pointa soudain d'un doigt accusateur : « Ce n'est pas parce que vos amis sont entrés que vous y avez le droit vous aussi ! » Ricana-t-il, les yeux animés d'une lueur vengeresse. « Le mot de passe ! » Réclama-t-il impétueusement.

« Le… quoi ? »

Une seconde plus tard, Zoro agrippait le col de l'inconnu et le plaquait brutalement contre le Mur du Son. « Si mes nakama ont franchi cette porte, c'est qu'ils t'ont déjà donné le mot de passe, » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. « Alors tu me laisses passer sinon je vous découpe, toi et ta stupide porte ! »

« D'a-d'accord… » Articula l'homme qui sentait son espérance de vie s'amenuiser. Il leva le bras et une immense Clé de Sol entra dans le champ de vision de Zoro. « C'est toi qui le fais ! » Tonna-t-il avant de reculer. L'homme hocha précipitamment la tête la porte s'ouvrit sur le bretteur satisfait. « Bah voilà, suffisait de demander gentiment… » Marmonna Zoro avant de se mêler aux villageois.

* * *

Midi résonna dans l'auberge silencieuse et la bulle d'entrée expectora une jeune femme aux cheveux roux. « Je vois que certains sont ponctuels, » plaisanta Nami qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Robin, chargées de sacs. Luffy ne releva pas, trop occupé à avaler le contenu de dix assiettes de viande dans son estomac élastique. Il soupira d'aise entre deux bouchées. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois, » commenta à sa place Ussop, dépassé par l'appétit insatiable de son capitaine. « Il est comme ça depuis une bonne heure. » Il jeta un regard désolé au gérant qui s'activait derrière les fourneaux, complètement débordé par la venue de son unique mais exigent client.

Fraîchement débarqué, Chopper se rua vers ses amis attablés. « Je me doutais que vous seriez là ! » Se réjouit-il en se hissant sur un siège. Robin lui offrit un sourire amical. « Zoro n'est pas avec toi ? » S'enquit-elle, balayant la pièce du regard où le bretteur aurait dû se trouver. « C'est…c'est-à-dire que… » Commença Chopper en baissant les yeux, embarrassé.

« Ne t'en veux pas va, il n'avait pas qu'à se perdre, » voulut le rassurer Nami. « Où est Brook ? »

« Je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure, mais je l'ai perdu de vue, » avoua Franky qui venait également d'arriver. « Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. »

« D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre qu'il y ait autant de monde à l'extérieur et presque personne à l'intérieur, » fit remarquer Ussop en jetant un œil effaré aux tables vides. Peut-être était-ce un complot contre les pirates du chapeau de paille ? Il se colla à Luffy qui le repoussa par souci de place : son ventre reposait à présent sur la table et ses bras allongés avaient du mal à se mouvoir dans l'étroitesse de la pièce.

« Il semblerait que quelque chose se prépare, mais je n'ai pas réussi à tirer quoique ce soit des villageois. » Reprit songeusement Robin. « J'ai vu une reine tout à l'heure ! » S'écria Sanji depuis l'entrée. Il tournoya jusqu'à eux, les yeux brillants. « Il y a une reine ? Ah oui, c'est un royaume… » Se souvint Franky en maudissant sa courte mémoire.

« Il n'est pas inhabituel de croiser Sa Majesté la reine dans le village… » Expira soudainement une voix agonisante dans leur dos. Tous se crispèrent, sentant comme une présence fantomatique refroidir l'atmosphère. Le vieux gérant s'était approché d'eux après avoir guetté leur venue depuis la cuisine. « Mais nous avons appris à l'ignorer… » Acheva-t-il mystérieusement en tirant une chaise près d'Ussop qui se raidit. « Que voulez-vous dire ? » L'encouragea Robin. « C'est un jeu qui dure depuis une bonne dizaine d'année… La reine Sohalia et sa sœur Lunae avaient l'habitude de descendre et de se mêler aux villageois sans qu'ils ne le remarquent. Mais depuis, tout le monde reconnaît Sohalia-sama aisément. » Sourit le vieil homme – ce qui était assez effrayant.

La jeune historienne acquiesça lentement, se remémorant les paroles du vendeur à la boutique de vêtements. Tous faisaient semblant de ne pas reconnaître la reine lorsqu'elle passait près d'eux mais n'en pensaient pas moins. « Un jeu un peu sinistre… » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de commenter. « Je n'ai pas vu sa sœur… » Se désola Sanji, le menton contre la table. « C'est normal, elle n'habite plus au royaume, » reprit le gérant dont le sourire s'était terni. « …la princesse malade. »

« Malade ?! » S'écria Luffy, intéressé. Il échangea un regard avec Chopper.

« Ou la folle, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle ici. La sœur jumelle de la reine. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sohalia-sama la tolère encore sur son île. Elle devrait la livrer au Gouvernement Mondial. Après ce qu'elle a fait… » Sous-entendit le vieil homme.

« Tiens donc… » Murmura Nami, amusée. Elle jeta un œil à Luffy qui semblait pendu aux lèvres du vieil homme, la fourchette restée dans la main. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration, ravi d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui raconter cette histoire déjà bien connue de tous les villageois.

« On dit qu'après qu'elle ait découvert qu'elle était la plus jeune et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais monter sur le trône, Lunae a assassiné son père et s'est enfuie du royaume. » Narra-t-il. « Depuis elle se terre dans l'ombre, cherchant à renverser le règne de notre pauvre reine.

Chaque année, la reine Sohalia se rend chez sa sœur et lui demande de quitter l'île et de ne plus jamais y revenir. Lunae refuse et se met alors dans une colère monstrueuse. Évidemment, Sa Majesté s'en sort indemne mais nous savons tous à quel point cela l'affecte. Pendant des semaines entières, elle refuse de se montrer à la lumière du jour. Et sans le soleil, notre royaume n'est rien, » conclut tristement le vieil homme en se relevant avec difficulté. « Chaque année… vous voulez dire… » Commença Robin, faisant lentement le lien.

« À leur anniversaire. Sohalia et Lunae auront quinze ans cette nuit. À minuit, la reine descendra donc voir le monstre et demain, le royaume sera en ébullition pour fêter son retour et son anniversaire, » leur prédit-il avant de s'éloigner.

« Il semblerait qu'on soit arrivés au bon moment. » Gloussa Robin en jetant un œil au capitaine qui terminait silencieusement son repas. Soudain, la bulle d'entrée cracha un jeune homme essoufflé Zoro. « Ça alors ! Comment as-tu fait pour nous retrouver ? » S'étonna Franky alors que le jeune bretteur s'asseyait bruyamment à leur table. « Une fille m'a dit que vous seriez là. » Répondit-il, se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir pour une fois trouvé son chemin aussi facilement. « Dites-moi, à quoi ressemblait-elle ? » Intervint le gérant qui en fait, n'était toujours pas parti. Ussop se tassa sur sa chaise, soudainement prit d'un malaise qu'il nomma ingénieusement _le mal du vieux croûton omniprésent_.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, je l'ai pas regardée ! » Répliqua Zoro. « Et elle portait un manteau. »

« En parlant de ça, moi aussi j'ai vu une jeune fille avec un manteau. » Évoqua pensivement Robin. « Moi aussi ! » Ajoutèrent Ussop, Chopper et Franky en cœur, avant d'échanger un regard choqué. « Pas moi ! » Marmonna Luffy, vexé de n'avoir rien à partager. « Moi j'ai vu la reine… » Souffla Sanji sur un ton rêveur.

« C'était elle ! » Leur garantit le gérant. Ceux qui l'avaient croisée ne purent alors retenir une exclamation. « En tout cas, vous savez qui elle m'a rappelée ? Sogeking~ » Chantonna innocemment Nami en jetant à Ussop un regard en coin. Ce dernier avala sa salive de travers et fut prit d'une quinte de toux. « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » S'écrièrent Luffy et Chopper en cœur à l'énonciation du courageux tireur d'élite. « Oui, p-p-p-pourquoi tu dis ça ?! » Répéta Ussop, incapable de maîtriser un léger tremblement dans sa voix. « Parce que tout le monde sait que- ! »

Le garçon avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche et menaçait la cartographe de l'autre. Nami se défit de sa prise et agrippa violemment son poignet. « Recommence ça et… ! » Insinua-t-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux. « Je vous laisse, » dit soudainement le gérant. « Ne créez pas de vagues, la reine est assez susceptible en ce moment, » les avertit-il avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Robin le regarda partir, songeuse. « J'ai failli oublier ! » Se manifesta soudainement Chopper tout en fouillant activement dans ses poches. « La reine m'a demandé de transmettre un message à Luffy ! »

Il sortit un Dial Royal et le déposa sur la table, à la vue de tous. Luffy se jeta sur le Dial et actionna le bouton transmetteur d'une main fébrile.

« **Salut la compagnie** **!** S'esclaffa une voix féminine. **Puisque vous savez d****é****j****à**** qui je suis, pas besoin de me pr****é****senter. Je vous invite chez moi ce soir****! Si vous ne savez pas o****ù**** c****'****est, cherchez le b****â****timent le plus gros****!** »

* * *

Voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	3. Chapitre Deux

**Titre** : Petit Monstre

**Auteur** : Yuumi

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de One Piece appartient exclusivement à Oda. Les personnages de Victoria m'appartiennent.

**Note** : Un grand merci pour les reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre Deux**

_La seconde version de l'histoire ! Dîner chez Sohalia, Lunae l'Ours Polaire !_

Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher lorsque Lunae s'éveilla à la vie. Infiniment reposée, elle sauta hors du lit et s'étira tout en avisant les gants de dentelle noire posés sur sa table de nuit. Elle les revêtit alors que l'horloge de la salle à manger se manifestait bruyamment : il était tout juste neuf heures. Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre et d'un geste mesuré écarta les rideaux qui faisaient obstacle à la modeste et paisible lueur de la lune. Une ondée de lumière éclaira son sourire satisfait alors qu'elle s'inclinait profondément, ses longs cheveux blancs balayant le sol poussiéreux.

« Ce soir est un grand soir, » annonça-t-elle à voix basse à l'adresse de l'astre incolore. Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers le grand et majestueux miroir en pied face à l'entrée. « Onee-sama… » Murmura-t-elle tout en effleurant délicatement la surface du verre. « Il était temps. » Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son reflet impassible et comme dévoré par la morsure d'une flamme invisible, le miroir explosa en mille morceaux. Une goutte de sang s'écrasa contre le parquet à présent jonché d'éclats et Luna pressa sa joue meurtrie, surprise.

« Que je suis maladroite ! » Se réprimanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant au milieu des décombres. Elle ramassa une fraction du miroir brisé et l'approcha de son visage éclaboussé de sang. « Aah~ » Soupira-t-elle. « Il faudrait que je fasse plus attention. » Son regard dériva vers son gant droit, transpercé lui aussi à divers endroits. « Ça ne fait rien, » commenta la jeune fille d'un ton monocorde. « Je ne comptais pas m'en servir de toute façon. » Sur cette affirmation, Luna retira le gant qui découvrait à présent une main traversée de longues et profondes entailles grossièrement recousues et le jeta au milieu des vestiges du miroir. Elle se débarrassa ensuite du second, se releva et fila dans la salle de bain en chantonnant.

Quand elle revint quelques instants plus tard, elle chercha longuement Octave, son fidèle serviteur mais ne le trouva nulle part ni noyé dans la baignoire, ni asphyxié sous un tas de vêtements, ni même pendu au plafonnier. Une lueur d'ennui profond traversa son regard impatient.

« Rien n'est drôle sans Octave ! » Bouda-t-elle en croisant les bras, muée en enfant gâtée. Puis, l'évidence la foudroya d'un éclair de génie et elle bondit hors de sa chambre. Quatre à quatre, elle descendit les marches qui menaient au salon et s'immobilisa devant le désordre envahissant. Un silence absolu, presque religieux régnait dans la pièce en ruines.

« Octave, » Minauda-t-elle, évoluant à pas feutrés dans les décombres. « Où es-tu ? » Elle enjamba les restes du fauteuil qui gisait à présent au pied de la cheminée et se dirigea vers la cuisine. « Octave ? » Répéta-t-elle calmement. Une ombre glissa sur le mur contigu et le sourire de Luna refleurit. Assis sur la table au milieu d'un océan de sable et de verre brisé se tenait Octave, le museau appuyé contre son ventre moelleux.

« Octave… tu dors ? »

Elle posa une main sur son épaule pelucheuse et le serviteur se rua dans ses bras, les yeux chargés de larmes inconsolables. Indifférente à son émoi, Luna l'accueillit froidement. « Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là ce matin ? » Lui reprocha-t-elle, une moue renfrognée déformant ses traits. « Et où est mon dîner ? » Demanda-t-elle en le reposant sur la table. Elle prit une poignée de sable et regarda les milliers de grains se répandre à nouveau sur la surface abîmée. « As-tu encore oublié que je ne mange que des sucreries ? » Émit-elle d'une voix lasse alors que le dernier grain de sable rebondissait sur la table agitée de soubresauts. Un instant plus tard, elle n'était plus qu'un amas de bois éclaté.

* * *

« **Salut la compagnie** ! S'esclaffa une voix suraiguë. **Puisque vous savez d****é****j****à**** qui je suis, pas besoin de me pr****é****senter. Je vous invite chez moi ce soir****! Si vous ne savez pas o****ù**** c****'****est, cherchez le b****â****timent le plus gros** ! »

Un silence de mort régna en maître parmi l'équipage. « ON Y VA ! » Explosa soudainement Luffy en levant les bras au plafond. _Enfin_ ! Jubila-t-il intérieurement. Et dire qu'il avait trouvé les habitants de l'île musicale d'une banalité affligeante… Il ne connaissait pas cette reine – Sohali, Solahia, peu importe son nom, mais si elle pouvait les faire rire le temps d'une soirée c'était déjà mieux que de s'enfermer dans la solitude caractéristique du pirate poursuivi par le monde entier. Et puisqu'ils étaient coincés ici pour quelques temps, autant rendre le séjour intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? Il intercepta le regard de Nami qui le dévisageait, abasourdie.

« Quoi ?! » S'écriait-elle, ouvrant de grands yeux menaçants à l'encontre de son capitaine. Luffy acquiesça vigoureusement, le sourire aux lèvres. « C'est peut-être un piège… » Rechigna Ussop qui n'aimait pas tant l'idée de rendre chez quelqu'un dont il ne savait presque rien si ce n'est une légère inclination à l'égocentrisme et au déguisement. Il toussota alors qu'un vague souvenir – celui d'un héros masqué resurgissait lentement.

« Il a raison, » l'épaula Franky en s'adossant à son siège, les bras croisés. « On ne sait pas qui est cette demoiselle, ni ce qu'elle nous veut exactement. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ? » S'enquit innocemment Luffy. Il parcourut rapidement l'assemblée qui lui renvoya un regard où se reflétait le plus profond des désespoirs. « Qu'est-ce que qu'on risque ?! » Hoqueta la cartographe, irritée par son éternelle insouciance et sa foi irrationnelle en la bonté humaine. « Et s'ils ont appelé la Marine ? On est tombés trop de fois dans le piège d'habitants qui en fait n'aiment pas les pirates. » Lui rappela-t-elle froidement. « Oh… mais ça avait l'air drôle… » Plaida Luffy, les mains jointes en une prière silencieuse. Nami secoua furieusement la tête et l'injustice révolta le cœur pur du garçon. « Je veux y aller. » Réclama-t-il sèchement, se réfugiant dans un mutisme protestataire.

« Oï… » Fit Zoro qui émergeait d'une certaine léthargie. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et les visages se tournèrent alors vers lui, stupéfaits. « … c'est quoi cette histoire ? » Grommela-t-il. Nami poussa un soupir de soulagement encore une fois, la vivacité d'esprit de Zoro avait bien failli la surprendre. « Il y a quelque chose que j'ai dû mal à comprendre, » avoua Robin alors que l'attention se reportait vers elle. « Ne m'ignorez pas ! » Vociféra Zoro, mais personne ne l'écoutait plus. « Pourquoi la reine chercherait-elle à nous inviter au château si elle doit se rendre chez sa sœur le soir même ? » Souligna la jeune femme, plongeant le menton dans son poing. « On lui demandera, » trancha Luffy qui se levait déjà, guettant la réaction de Nami. Chopper posa une patte sur son avant-bras. « Elle ne compte quand même pas nous sacrifier pour sauver son royaume, si ? » Renifla-t-il, les yeux remplis de larmes. Il sortit un bracelet qu'il posa sur la table. « Elle m'a donné ça… »

Ne résistant pas à l'appel de l'or, Nami s'appropria le bijou et le coinça sous ses dents afin d'en attester l'authenticité. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors de milliers de Berry. « C'est du vrai ! » Gloussa-t-elle en se levant à son tour, en extase. « On y va ! » Approuva-t-elle, se proposant même comme guide. Luffy hurla de joie, vite rejoint par Sanji et Chopper qui avaient inauguré une nouvelle danse accompagnant leur chant de victoire.

« Nami… les gars… » Les regretta aussitôt Ussop qui jeta son dévolu sur Franky. « Franky… » Ce dernier haussa les épaules, dépassé par la situation. « Bon, d'accord, » céda tristement le tireur d'élite. « Mais je vous préviens : je commence déjà à ressentir les symptômes de je-ne-veux-pas-aller-chez-la reine, et ça m'a l'air plutôt grave… » Il se tint tragiquement le front, mais personne ne se souciait de son baratin hypocondriaque : la bulle d'entrée venait de régurgiter une silhouette famélique.

« Excusez mon retard ! » Chantonna Brook, fraîchement débarqué. « J'ai eu du mal à traverser la foule. » Il s'approcha de l'équipage en effervescence. « Brook, on va voir la reine ! » Lui annonça d'entrée Luffy, excité comme une puce. « C'est merveilleux ! » Sourit Brook. « Et ça tombe bien. J'ai quelques questions à lui poser. » Ajouta-t-il, énigmatique avant de s'asseoir à la table que le capitaine, le cuisinier et le médecin avaient désertée. Seuls restaient Franky, riant aux éclats, Nami, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son nouvel accessoire, Robin, un sourire absent flottant sur les lèvres et Zoro vidant à l'écart une chope de bière.

« Ah, toi aussi tu l'as rencontrée ? » Fit Luffy, qui se sentait de plus en plus exclu. « Oui, malheureusement très hâtivement, » répondit spontanément le squelette. La porte de la cuisine s'entrebâilla sur le sinistre faciès du propriétaire. « Excusez-moi mais… » Grimaça-t-il, la sueur dévalant son visage creusé de rides. « Vous comptez bientôt payer ? »

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

Sohalia observa le soleil se réfugier derrière les hautes tours du château, les mains refermées sur une tasse de lait au miel fumante. Quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte de sa chambre et elle tressaillit, répandant du liquide bouillant sur ses doigts. Elle ne réagit pas à la douleur et se contenta d'essuyer ses articulations brûlées sur les pans de sa robe, le regard vague.

« Votre Majesté, il est bientôt l'heure… » L'informa timidement Elena, consciente de l'avoir dérangée en pleine méditation. La porte se referma doucement sur le visage soucieux de la suivante sans que Sohalia n'ait eu le temps de la remercier. La jeune fille se détourna de la fenêtre alors que le ciel s'obscurcissait et abandonna la tasse sur sa table de nuit, n'ayant soudainement plus soif. Elle se dirigea en silence vers la salle à manger.

* * *

« Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller ! » Lança Nami à la cantonade une fois le soleil déclinant. La foule s'était dissipée et on pouvait à présent entendre une douce berceuse résonner dans le village désert. Elle appela ses nakama à se rassembler autour d'elle d'un grand mouvement de bras, ce qui fit tinter son nouveau bracelet et elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Chopper la regarda faire, n'osant pas le lui réclamer mais espérant secrètement qu'elle s'en lasse bientôt.

« Oui, allons-y ! » Les entraîna Luffy en ouvrant le chemin vers le château.

L'équipage arriva bientôt devant de grandes portes en or résolument closes qui délimitaient le château et le reste du royaume et étaient solennellement gardées par deux individus dont joie de vivre n'était sûrement pas le maître mot. Robin engagea la conversation avec l'un d'eux, mais elle revint rapidement. « Apparemment, il faut une autorisation spéciale, » rapporta-t-elle. « Oï, s'il y a un mot de passe, laissez-moi faire, » proposa alors Zoro. Sanji lui lança un regard en coin. « Sérieusement ? Toi ? » Ricana-t-il en sortant son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche de veston. « Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? » Gronda Zoro en posant une main provocatrice sur ses katanas. Le cuisinier expira une volute de fumée. « Non, je trouve ça surprenant que toi, tête d'algue, tu puisses deviner quelque chose par toi-même. »

« Je ne dis pas qu'il a raison mais, Zoro, comment as-tu fait pour deviner le mot de passe ? » renchérit Franky qui se tenait juste à côté de lui. « Il était SUPER dur… » Admit-il, soutenu par plusieurs sourires moqueurs. « Suffit de demander gentiment… » Éluda le bretteur qui croisa les bras.

Sans qu'ils n'eurent rien à faire – au grand dam de Zoro, les portes s'ouvrirent et les gardes les escortèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du château où la relève fut prise par une jeune femme à l'air sévère. Elena surveilla l'équipage du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle le précédait dans les couloirs du château. Autant qu'elle s'inquiétait de la sécurité de la reine, elle se méfiait des pirates elle ne souhaitait pas que l'insouciance de Sohalia soit abusée par la malhonnêteté de ces individus. Elle les guida silencieusement jusqu'à la salle où la reine les attendait et se posta aux côtés de la jeune fille, sur ses gardes.

L'équipage, dont l'attention ne cessait d'être happée par les nombreuses richesses de l'environnement du château pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger comme un groupe de touristes bruyants et curieux. Perchée du haut de son trône, Sohalia cessa immédiatement de faire tournoyer son diadème autour de son index et se redressa brusquement afin de recevoir convenablement ses invités. Quand elle aperçut la petite frimousse de Chopper, son sourire irradia et elle sauta sur ses pieds, jetant la bienséance aux oubliettes. Elle vissa la couronne sur son crâne et s'approcha à grands pas des nouveaux arrivés.

« Vous êtes enfin là ! » Cria-t-elle les bras ouverts, faisant sursauter l'équipage qui ne l'avait pas remarquée – ce qui était quand même un exploit : sa voix aiguë se répercutait douloureusement contre les parois de la salle et assourdissait quiconque se tenait trop près d'elle. « Bienvenue chez moi ! » Elle serra énergiquement la main du médecin qui gesticula, mal à l'aise, salua d'un signe de tête Sanji, Zoro et Brook, et adressa un sourire rayonnant à Nami, Robin ainsi qu'à ceux qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontrés. L'infime doute qui planait encore dans le cœur de la jeune cartographe s'évanouit alors aussitôt : cette gamine était complètement inoffensive. « Votre Majesté-chan ! Vous êtes sans conteste la créature la plus rayonnante que j'aie jamais rencontrée ! » Minauda le cuisinier en baisant la main de la jeune fille.

« Oh, merci je… Mon dieu ! » S'émerveilla Sohalia en découvrant Luffy qui couvait des yeux une armure en or massif, le dos tourné. « Voilà une personne que j'ai rêvé de rencontrer ! » Elle posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule du garçon. « Enchantée de te rencontrer, Mugiwara no Luffy. Je suis la reine ! » Se présenta fièrement la jeune fille. « Ah, salut. » Répondit Luffy d'une voix neutre. « Tu es chez moi ! » Ajouta-t-elle sans se formaliser de son manque d'entrain. _Il est sûrement fatigué_, supposa-t-elle intérieurement. _Braver le danger à la recherche d'un trésor doit être épuisant_ ! Ses yeux, émus, en miroitèrent d'admiration. « Et si on passait à table ? » Proposa-t-elle d'une voix plus légère en claquant des doigts. Les yeux de Luffy s'illuminèrent soudainement et la jeune reine sourit devant son enthousiasme renouvelé.

« Je vois que tu as de l'appétit ! » Fit remarquer joyeusement Sohalia alors que Luffy s'empiffrait sans retenue. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire ravi par-dessus les piles d'assiettes vides qui s'accumulaient devant lui. « Ch'est chuper bon ! » La complimenta-t-il, la bouche pleine.

« Mangez ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, » reprit la jeune fille plus sérieusement en direction d'Ussop qui n'avait pas touché à son assiette. « Vous êtes en sécurité, ici. » Assura-t-elle avant d'encourager ses invités à se resservir. Une agréable mêlée de rires et de mots succéda son invitation et Sohalia ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis la mort de son père, personne n'avait plus partagé sa table et jamais avant cette nuit elle ne s'était autant amusée. Elle ne comptait plus les soirées passées à dîner dans la pénombre, déprimée par la solitude. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces sombres souvenirs et s'essuya la bouche.

« Cela fait des années que la Marine a perdu contact avec notre île, » relata-t-elle alors que l'équipage levait des yeux intéressés vers elle. « Nous… » Elle se mordit la joue et fit discrètement signe à Elena de s'approcher. « Nous vivons en autarcie. » expliqua la suivante, les lèvres pincées. « Autarcie, c'est le mot que je cherchais, » la remercia Sohalia, embarrassée. « Nous n'avons presque jamais de visiteurs. »

« C'est que votre royaume est bien isolé ! » Avança Robin en riant. « C'est vrai, » Acquiesça Sohalia. « Voyons voir… nous avons les Nuages du Son qui recouvrent l'Escalier Piano, et bien sûr la Bulle de Son qui nous sert de protection. » Énuméra-t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts. « Mais si les voyageurs viennent à trouver le royaume, le préposé aux mots de passe est là en dernier recours. » Paracheva-t-elle en soupirant.

« En parlant de ça… » Risqua Franky en reposant son verre vide. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, hésitant. « Vous devriez peut-être… penser à le changer ? » Suggéra-t-il. Sohalia porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres, refrénant les milliers d'inquiétudes qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. « Qu-quoi ?! P-p-pourquoi ? » Bredouilla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le mot de passe ? »

L'architecte et la cartographe échangèrent un regard consterné devant son anxiété démesurée. « Rien de grave, c'est-à-dire qu'il est assez facile à trouver… » Sourit la jeune femme. « Oh, » se rembrunit Sohalia. Elle baissa les yeux, digérant l'information. « C'est moi qui l'ai choisi, mais d'accord. »

Un silence de mort accompagna sa déclaration. « V-votre Majesté ! » S'écria Elena en la prenant par les épaules, désemparée. « Vous-vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, votre mot de passe est parfait ! Ni Sir William ni les villageois n'ont jamais eu à en redire ! » Bafouilla-t-elle. « Comment osez-vous critiquer une si jeune reine ? » Tonna-t-elle en direction des pirates attablés. « Laisse, Elena. » L'arrêta Sohalia en offrant un sourire navré à ses invités. « Vous avez sûrement raison. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, » reconnut-elle en se levant. « Je suis montée sur le trône à dix ans... »

« À ce propos, » commença Ussop, les sourcils froncés. « Est-ce que c'est vrai que- »

« Oh ! Mais j'y pense, » le coupa la jeune fille en contournant la table. « Voulez-vous entendre l'histoire des sœurs jumelles ? » Luffy leva les yeux de son assiette. « C'est que, nous l'avons déjà entendue. » Déclina poliment Robin. Sohalia secoua la tête. « Vous n'avez pas entendu la vérité, » dit-elle. « Les gens émettent souvent de faux jugements, à partir de ce qu'on leur a une fois raconté. Cette version de l'histoire devient maîtresse de leur raisonnement. Les gens ignorants sont bien les plus dangereux. » Soupira-t-elle. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre où était posé un arrosoir doré baigné par la lueur bienveillante de la lune. Elle s'en saisit et l'approcha d'un pot rempli de terre. Elle versa quelques gouttes de son contenu dans le pot et bientôt, une pousse verte naquit et grandit, grandit jusqu'à prendre la forme d'une fleur. La plante désenlaça ses grands pétales et une douce mélopée s'éleva dans la salle où tous s'étaient tus.

« Chaque histoire mérite un fond sonore… » Murmura Sohalia. Elle prit une grande inspiration et il lui sembla que chaque bouffée d'air qu'elle insufflait opprimait ses poumons, l'étouffant un peu plus.

Ilétait une fois deux sœurs. Indissociables, inséparables, elles étaient nées à trois secondes d'intervalle l'une de l'autre par un soir d'été, sous le soleil couchant. Leur mère, que l'accouchement avait mortellement affaiblie nomma dans un dernier souffle l'aînée Sohalia et la cadette Lunae alors que le jour disparaissait à l'horizon. Le lendemain se leva sur deux enfants si semblables que le royaume entier ne pouvait les différencier. Le teint ensoleillé et de grands yeux gris cernés d'épais cils châtains, l'une était la parfaite imitation de l'autre. Elles étaient comme la moitié d'un même être et de ce fait ne s'imaginaient pas être un jour séparées, sachant que l'absence de l'une anéantirait l'autre.

Leur enfance fut comme un éternel matin d'été. Nullement affectée par le départ d'une mère dont elles ne gardaient aucun souvenir, les deux sœurs s'épanouissaient sous le regard comblé de leur père le roi Leopold. Elles étaient destinées à un avenir radieux, ponctué d'éclats de rires et béni par les rayons du soleil.

Un jour pourtant, Lunae commit une erreur impardonnable mais l'on pourrait difficilement porter un enfant de six ans responsable de sa propre déchéance. Lunae et Sohalia erraient souvent dans le château, à la recherche des milliers de trésors que peuplait leur imagination débordante. Cette fois encore, elles avaient échappé à la vigilance de leur gouvernante et cavalaient en riant dans les couloirs infinis du château.

Essoufflées par leur course, les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent bientôt devant une porte qu'elles n'avaient jamais vue auparavant. Après s'être brièvement consultées du regard, elles pénétrèrent dans la pièce ombragée, le cœur battant. C'était en fait la salle réservée aux objets de collection du roi des trésors de Grand Line s'échouaient souvent sur les plages de Victoria, mais Leopold ne laissait jamais ses filles en approcher, de peur qu'elles ne prennent goût à l'aventure et à l'exploration.

Au centre de cette pièce, protégé d'une fine Bulle de Son trônait un fruit d'une blancheur éblouissante. C'était un fruit du démon, né de la volonté de l'Enfer de maudire éternellement quiconque oserait y goûter. Le fruit semblait s'attirer les faveurs de mille soleils tant il resplendissait et Lunae s'en approcha, émerveillée.

- Tu ne devrais pas, la déconseilla son aînée. Père serait fâché.

- Il n'en saura rien, rétorqua l'enfant imprudente et affamée.

Lunae s'éloigna du fruit et chercha de quoi percer la bulle sous les yeux inquiets de sa sœur. Contrairement à sa cadette, Sohalia était raisonnable et craignait la colère du roi. Luna revint avec une lance qu'elle avait réussi à arracher à une armure.

- Aide-moi à lever cette arme, dit-elle.

Toutefois réticente, Sohalia accepta de l'aider. Les deux sœurs soulevèrent le lourd objet et éclatèrent la bulle. Sans plus attendre, Lunae s'empara de l'agrume et l'approcha de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle mordit dans le fruit juteux sous le regard désapprobateur de son aînée.

- Beurk ! S'écria la petite à la première bouchée. C'est infect !

Dégoûtée, elle lâcha le fruit qui avait perdu tout éclat divin. Soudain, elle eut un haut-le-cœur et leva les yeux vers sa sœur, livide.

- Sohalia, appela-t-elle, chancelante. Je ne me sens pas bien…

- Tu vois, je t'avais prévenue ! S'exclama Sohalia en se précipitant vers elle.

- Sohalia, je crois que je vais m'évanouir, répéta la petite fille.

Une fièvre brûlante embrasa son visage livide et Lunae s'écroula, aux portes de l'inconscience. Une cruelle douleur envahit ses mains crispées sur son cœur affolé et elle hurla alors que mille aiguilles invisibles la transperçaient de part en part. Incapable de reprendre son souffle, elle suffoquait, luttait pour ne pas céder à l'asphyxie.

- Luna ! Luna ! Cria Sohalia en secouant ses épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Punie pour son insouciance et condamnée par le fruit du démon, Lunae en endurait les effets secondaires : elle se transformait peu à peu en créature de l'hiver, délaissant son apparence humaine au profit de celle d'un ours blanc.

- Je vais mourir, haleta Lunae, de grosses larmes noyant ses traits déformés par la terreur.

Toute couleur avait fui ses longs cheveux et ses pupilles devenues blêmes témoignaient de la vie qui s'échappait de ses doigts tremblants. Son visage autrefois lumineux s'était obscurci et bientôt son corps entier prit une carnation grise, que seul l'éclat de ses yeux grands ouverts semblait raviver.

- Luna, Hoqueta Sohalia, horrifiée. Tes mains…

La peau des mains de la petite fille se déchirait comme du papier sous la lame aiguisée d'un couteau. Des lambeaux de chair tombaient au sol, découvrant des griffes étincelantes à la lueur du soleil couchant.

- Mes… mes dents… ânonna Lunae tout en portant une main mutilée à sa bouche.

Elle cracha deux dents de lait dans le creux de sa paume alors que des crocs aiguisés perçaient à travers ses gencives ensanglantées. Sa poitrine s'affaissa et elle ferma les yeux, aucun son ne filtrant plus par ses lèvres scellées.

- Luna, ne meurs pas ! Ne meurs pas, sanglota Sohalia, penchée sur elle. Tiens bon, Luna ! Ne m'abandonne pas…

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Sohalia et disparut dans l'ourlet de sa robe. Derrière elle, Elena s'essuyait discrètement les yeux. « Votre Majesté… » Souffla-t-elle, partageant silencieusement la souffrance de la jeune fille. Les poings serrés, celle-ci fixait obstinément le sol, les épaules secouées de sanglots réprimés.

« Luna s'est endormie pendant deux ans, » reprit-elle, sa voix trahissant quelques tremblements incontrôlables. « À son réveil, elle n'était plus elle-même. Plus celle que j'avais connue. Elle ne souriait plus, ne riait plus, elle était tout le temps fatiguée, tout le temps affamée. Elle ne me reconnaissait plus, moi, sa jumelle, mais il faut dire que moi non plus je ne la reconnaissais pas non plus... » Raconta-t-elle sombrement. « Elle a dû être confinée pour sa propre sécurité ainsi que celle de la famille royale… du moins, c'est ce que Père affirmait. »

La lune se dessina à nouveau derrière les nuages chassés par le vent et la nimba d'une clarté obscure. Elle posa une main sur la vitre, toisant son reflet esseulé. « Père n'a pas supporté l'isolement de Luna. » Révéla Sohalia d'une voix éteinte. « Il s'est enfermé dans une sorte de bulle que je n'arrivais pas à atteindre, quoique que je fasse. Puis il est tombé gravement malade. » Elle se détacha de la fenêtre et s'éloigna vers la fleur musicale. Sans un mot, elle appliqua une légère pression sur les pétales épanouis de la plante qui s'effeuilla progressivement, privée de lumière. Une dernière note s'échappa de la plante, que Sohalia captura sous ses doigts crispés.

« Je n'ai plus entendu parler de Luna pendant un long moment, et puis un jour, Père est décédé. » Continua-t-elle, imperturbable. « Je ne savais pas quoi faire... j'ai pris peur. Dès que je suis devenue reine, je l'ai éloignée de moi, du château et des villageois. Jamais je n'ai autant regretté cette décision. » Acheva-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle se retourna et posa une main sur son cœur, les yeux voilés de larmes intarissables. « Ma sœur n'est pas morte ! » Dit-elle à l'équipage aphasique, animée par un espoir qu'elle ne pouvait taire. « Elle est là, quelque part, brisée par la solitude. Alors chaque année, je lui rends visite et la supplie de me pardonner. Je veux qu'elle me pardonne et qu'elle revienne au château… Et qu'ensemble, libres, nous régnions sur le royaume. »

Luffy, jusqu'alors resté spectateur, se leva lentement. Chopper depuis son siège lui administra un coup de coude aux côtes. « Luffy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Marmotta-t-il, mais le garçon ne broncha pas. « Ça doit vous paraître égoïste… » Déplora Sohalia en baissant humblement les yeux. « Je ne le nie pas. Mais Luna est tout ce qui me reste. »

Un poids s'abattit lourdement sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Surprise, elle releva la tête et rencontra les yeux de Luffy, où une flamme déterminée dansait. « L… Luffy… ? » Bredouilla-t-elle, déconcertée. « Sohalula, espèce d'idiote ! » S'écria Luffy en secouant la jeune fille comme un prunier, des larmes dévalant aussi ses joues. Il les essuya grossièrement d'un revers de main. « C'est trop triste ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu endures ça toute seule ?! » La moralisa-t-il alors que Sohalia, abasourdie, ne réagissait pas. « Luffy… » Répéta-t-elle, dévisageant le garçon qui faisait signe à ses camarades de le rejoindre. « Je m'en doutais… » Marmonna Zoro en s'étirant. « Eh bien… » Soupira Nami devant le retournement de situation qu'elle avait bien entendu vu venir. « Luffy est si prévisible… » Gloussa Robin, amusée.

« Emmène-nous voir ta sœur ! » Ordonna le capitaine, ne lâchant pas les épaules de Sohalia. « On va la ramener, nous ! » Lui promit-il. « Vous…allez…m'aider ? » Hoqueta la jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés. En guise de réponse, Luffy lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

« Bien sûr ! » Traduisit Sanji en se levant. « Montrez-nous le chemin, Votre Majesté-chan ! » Sohalia ouvrit de grands yeux, qui se voilèrent aussitôt. « …Vous tous… » Murmura-t-elle à l'adresse des pirates qui s'approchaient, le sourire aux lèvres. « Voilà qui change tout… » Reconnut Franky en attrapant Zoro par le col. « Hé ! » Se débattit furieusement ce dernier. « Tu ne bougeais pas, » se justifia le cyborg en le relâchant. Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard noir. « J'avais entendu, » maugréa-t-il.

Minuit résonna dans tout le royaume et Sohalia adressa un regard effrayé à Luffy qui ne se départit pas de son sourire rayonnant. « Ça tombe bien ! » Dit-il simplement, agrippant le bras de la jeune fille et l'entraînant sans plus attendre vers la sortie. Les membres de l'équipage le suivirent en riant.

« Votre… Votre majesté ! » Hurla Elena, s'élançant à la poursuite de la reine. Une fois devant l'entrée du château, Luffy lâcha le bras de Sohalia qui se retourna, avisant la jeune suivante à bout de souffle. « Elena… » Sourit-elle doucement. Elena baissa la tête, puis, un sourire encourageant se dessina à la commissure de ses lèvres. « Soyez prudente ! » S'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. « Je ne risque rien ! » Répondit la jeune fille avant de disparaître dans la nuit dans un éclat de rire.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?


	4. Chapitre Trois

**Titre** : Petit Monstre

**Auteur** : Yuumi

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de One Piece appartient exclusivement à Oda. Les personnages de Victoria m'appartiennent par contre

**Note** : Merci pour les reviews ! Voici la suite comme convenue !

* * *

**Chapitre Trois**

_L'humain qui se croyait ours ! __Tout l'amour d'une sœur !_

Luffy tendit une main devant lui et ses doigts s'estompèrent dans la brume qui l'enveloppait d'une couverture rose pâle depuis longtemps déjà. « Ma main a disparu ! » Paniqua-t-il avant de la retrouver plaquée contre son cœur battant. Il plissa résolument les yeux, mais rien n'apparut plus clair les horizons étaient si nébuleux qu'il ne saurait dire si le jour venait de se lever ou bien s'il n'errait dans le brouillard que depuis quelques minutes. Indécis, il se pencha vers la jeune fille qui agrippait fermement son bras. « Dis, tu es sûre que c'est le bon chemin ? » Geignit-il à Sohalia qui ne cillait pas, concentrée sur l'itinéraire. « J'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond ! »

Avançant à l'aveuglette au milieu d'une infinité de nuages voluptueux, il lui semblait être descendu, puis monté, puis descendu des milliers de fois et jamais le paysage n'avait changé. Parfois même, Luffy pouvait entendre des plaintes s'élever tout autour de lui, sans arriver à cerner leur provenance. À son grand regret, une voix s'était éteinte depuis longtemps : celle de Zoro, qui à la seconde même où tous s'étaient immergés dans cet océan sucré avait dû s'égarer.

Sohalia trébucha sur une irrégularité du chemin et le capitaine la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à son tour. « Absolument, » Assura la jeune fille, frôlant sa cheville endolorie. « Pour se rendre chez Luna… » Une légère brise ébouriffa ses cheveux. « … il faut attendre le vent ! » Dit-elle alors qu'une brusque rafale s'engouffrait dans le cœur des nuages et éparpillait l'embrun parfumé sans remords. Une immense prairie faiblement éclairée par la lune se découvrit alors à son centre dominait un mausolée délabré ceinturé de murailles dévorées par la flore sauvage, sinistre propriété de Lunae.

Luffy se retourna et aperçut ses nakama au loin, légèrement secoués par l'interminable traversée du royaume embrumé. « Vous êtes là ! » Se réjouit-il alors que Chopper galopait à sa rencontre, traumatisé. « Où est-ce qu'on est ? » Demanda Sanji en levant les yeux vers le ciel noir. « Derrière le royaume ! » Lança Sohalia avant de s'engager sans plus tarder dans un chemin parsemé d'éclats de pierre et traversé d'herbes folles. L'équipage la suivit, toutefois déconcerté il était difficile d'admettre que la clairière désolée appartenait à l'île estivale tant son panorama était antinomique : toute lumière, toute chaleur, toute once de vie s'était évaporée au profit d'une obscurité menaçante. Un battement de cil et les sombres souvenirs de Thriller Bark se bousculèrent dans le ciel d'encre des histoires de fantômes, de mort-vivants et d'admirables sacrifices. « Tout à fait charmant ! » Commenta Brook en cueillant une ronce desséchée. Nami lui jeta un regard atterré. « Tu es dans ton élément, n'est-ce pas ? » Railla-t-elle. Robin observa la prairie s'éloigner par-dessus son épaule. « Je me demande comment un tel endroit peut exister… » Dit-elle, soutenue par le gémissement d'Ussop. « Est-ce que c'est… un cimetière ? » Frissonna ce dernier, jetant de prompts coups d'œil aux blocs de pierres enfoncés dans la terre que la nature dévoilait parfois. « Mmh. » Opina Sohalia dont le visage s'était considérablement assombri. « C'est l'ancien mausolée du royaume. » Elle baissa la tête et ne parla plus pendant un bon moment.

* * *

Luna se laissa tomber sur le canapé victorien, les bras repliés contre son visage grimaçant. « Elle en met du temps ! » Pleurnicha-t-elle en battant l'air de coups de pieds impatients à l'adresse du plafond inondé par l'humidité. À l'autre extrémité du salon, Octave scrutait silencieusement les horizons déserts, perché sur un arbuste. Minuit avait depuis longtemps sonné et Sohalia ne s'était toujours pas présentée au mausolée, si bien que l'ourson commençait à penser qu'elle s'était résignée à enfin laisser Luna vivre en paix. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres douloureuses alors que l'idée de demeurer éternellement aux côtés de sa petite princesse gonflait son cœur d'un espoir mélancolique.

Luna désenlaça ses bras, ayant remarqué la présence d'une veuve noire qui dansait majestueusement autour d'un luminaire abandonné. Fascinée, elle amena sa main droite à la hauteur de son regard étincelant. « Je vais te torturer ! » Chantonna-t-elle. Elle retira sa main mais l'araignée continuait de tisser sa toile, imperturbable. « Encore là ? » S'étonna la jeune fille. « Octave ! » Cria-t-elle, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. La frimousse collée contre la vitre, Octave ne réagit pas. La jeune fille haussa les épaules et retourna à sa contemplation de l'arachnide.

Un instant plus tard, l'ours dégringola de son juchoir tout en laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise. « Luna ! » Grogna-t-il, face contre terre. « Quoiii… » Marmonna Luna, le visage à présent plaqué contre le velours qui sentait le moisi. Elle fronça le nez et éternua trois fois de suite. « Luna ! » Vociféra Octave. La jeune fille renifla et se redressa, exaspérée. « Quoi ?! » Piquée par la curiosité, elle se précipita vers la baie vitrée et souleva l'ours qu'elle posa sur son épaule tout en jetant un œil au jardin. « Luna, » réitéra Octave une fois calmé. « Ils arrivent. Va t'habiller. » Luna baissa les yeux vers sa chemise de nuit. « Ça… ne va pas ? » Présuma-t-elle. « Bien sûr que non ! » Rugit l'ourson à son oreille. Luna fronça les sourcils et punit Octave d'une pichenette sur le front, qui s'écrasa contre la porte d'entrée.

« Octave… » Minauda-t-elle en s'accroupissant à côté de lui, un sourire indulgent naissant à la commissure de ses lèvres. « Tiens-tu tellement à mourir dans d'abominables souffrances ? » Elle l'attrapa par une oreille et approcha son visage du sien, tentant d'y déceler une once de culpabilité. L'ours resta muet et une expression d'angoisse se peignit alors sur les traits de la jeune fille. « Excuse-moi ! » Gémit-elle en attirant l'ours dans ses bras. « Ne te tais pas… » Elle se releva et s'approcha de la fenêtre alors que des silhouettes se dissociaient du brouillard environnent. « Tu as raison, il faut être présentable. » Concéda-t-elle. « Pour onee-sama… »

* * *

Luffy fit courageusement face au lugubre édifice, les poings sur les hanches. « Bon ! » Dit-il d'un ton décidé. « Voilà ce qu'on va faire… » Sohalia se détacha du groupe et le dépassa, interrompant son discours homérique. « La seule manière de faire sortir Luna de son antre, c'est de se présenter en tant qu'invités, » abrégea-t-elle en abattant violemment son poing contre la porte abîmée. Le coup sourd résonna dans les environs et fit sursauter l'équipage réuni. « C'est une princesse noblesse oblige. » Se justifia-t-elle devant les regards médusés. Elle recula d'un pas et avisa une porte-fenêtre entrouverte à l'étage. « LUNA ! OUVRE-NOUS ! » Hurla-t-elle, les mains en porte-voix. « No...blesse, hein ? » Articula Sanji, incrédule. « Sans…sans blague… » Déglutit Ussop, effrayé par sa soudaine ferveur. Passée la surprise, Luffy éclata d'un rire ravi et se joignit à ses appels. Bientôt, le mausolée s'éveilla et des éclats de voix se firent entendre à travers les murs de marbre blanche. Sohalia se raidit, un instant tentée de s'enfuir en courant elle jeta un regard confus à Luffy mais le garçon ne semblait pas anxieux. Une main rassurante effleura son épaule « Ne t'inquiète pas, » sourit Robin devant son air soucieux. « Luffy sait ce qu'il fait. »

Sohalia s'apprêtait à répartir lorsque la porte d'entrée s'entrebâilla sur une frêle silhouette emmitouflée dans un large pull en laine. Elle s'avança, pieds nus sous le porche et se révéla à la lueur de la lune. C'était une jeune fille à la peau grise et aux lèvres roses qui enserrait un ours en peluche. « Qu'elle est mignonne ! » S'émerveillèrent de concert Nami et Sanji.  
« Jeune demoiselle ! » Appela Brook et il bondit vers l'enfant aux cheveux blancs. « Votre beauté lunaire fait battre mon cœur… » Récita-t-il poétiquement en lui tendant une rose fanée. « … bien qu'il n'ait plus battu depuis dix ans, yo-ho-ho-ho-ho ! » Son rire solitaire résonna dans le cimetière. « Tu l'as offensée ! » S'insurgea le cuisinier blond tandis que la petite restait muette aux flatteries du squelette. « AAH ! UN SQUELETTE ! » Glapit-elle alors soudainement, gesticulant dans tous les sens. Ce fut à Brook de rester coi. « Tu lui as fait peur ! » L'enfonça Franky. Dans son agitation, la poupée de porcelaine échappa l'ourson blanc qui s'affaissa sur le sol. « Octave ! » S'écria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux et elle souleva la peluche par la patte arrière. « Rien de cassé ? » Vérifia-t-elle tout en l'époussetant avec application. « Un z-z-z-z-zombie ! » Couina Chopper avant de se coller à Luffy qui dévisageait la nouvelle arrivée. « Ce n'est pas un zombie ! » Répliqua Sohalia. Elle leva des yeux inquiets vers celle qui ne la considérait plus comme sa grande sœur et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. « C'est Lunae. Ma petite sœur ! » La présenta-t-elle alors que la princesse vespérale repositionnait l'ours sur son épaule. « Elle ne te ressemble pas ! » Fit remarquer Robin, plutôt surprise.

Et effectivement, tout comme il était difficile d'accepter l'idée que le cimetière dans lequel l'archéologue se trouvait présentement avait pendant longtemps accueilli les défunts de Victoria, il paraissait incongru de penser que Lunae et Sohalia étaient sœurs. Il était même facile de réfuter l'appartenance de Lunae à la famille royale tant son apparence était négligée elle ne portait ni chaussures ni pantalon... Pourtant, les deux princesses avaient un charme commun. Luna était comme sa sœur une jeune fille ravissante : relativement petite et gracile sans être pour autant chétive, elle avait un visage émacié aux traits harmonieux, de grands yeux piqués de cils épais aux pupilles rondes et claires, un nez droit et fin et une bouche aux lèvres pleines, constamment pincées et mordillées.

Cependant, contrairement à son aînée – et c'est en cela que les deux jeunes filles différaient, le grain de peau de Luna était sombre et terne, ce qui donnait à son teint des airs maladifs. Ses cheveux étaient pour leur part d'un blanc aveuglant dont les ondulations vaporeuses frôlaient ses hanches et ses sourcils, qui se confondaient avec les longues mèches qui tombaient sur ses yeux lui conféraient de loin une impassibilité qui, connaissant la jeune fille était impossible. Son visage était le théâtre de nombreuses expressions qui se succédaient sans aucune logique; une lueur menaçante traversait de temps en temps ses yeux pétillants de malice et un sourire s'esquissait parfois à la commissure de ses lèvres, avant de se tordre en une grimace d'ennui profond. Tantôt elle riait, secouée par une pensée cocasse tantôt se morfondait en silence, la mine chiffonnée.

« Ne vous laissez pas avoir par son air innocent ! » Les avertit la jeune reine. _Je n'aurais jamais dû les emmener si tôt_, se maudit-elle intérieurement. _J'aurais dû attendre quelques heures ! _« N'a… n'ayez crainte ! » Tonna Ussop en réponse à la stupeur de ses camarades. Couvert d'ail et armé de multiples croix, il s'approcha dudit monstre. « Tu trembles comme une feuille… » Le discrédita le cyborg en pointant les genoux arqués du canonnier qui s'entrechoquaient violemment. De son côté, Chopper hésitait à engager la conversation avec celle dont on avait vanté la bestialité ami des bêtes ou non, il ne désirait pas s'attirer les foudres de ce démon à visage d'ange.

Luna se redressa, secoua sa tignasse emmêlée et toisa du haut de son mètre quarante-cinq les nouveaux venus. « Oh ? Ce ne sont pas les enfants… » Constata-t-elle, une once de regret trahissant son timbre grave et chaud. « Les enfants… ? » Répéta Nami à l'intention de Sohalia. « Les enfants William ! » Pesta cette dernière, la mâchoire serrée. Elle adressa mille excuses à sa suivante restée au château et esquissa quelques pas en direction de sa sœur cadette, le cœur battant. « Lu…Luna ? » Hésita-t-elle.

Lunae s'apprêtait à claquer la porte lorsqu'elle se figea sous le porche. Elle fit volte-face et ses grands yeux bleus se plissèrent sous le regard défiant de Sohalia. « Oh ? » Fit-elle en la reconnaissant. « Onee-sama ! » Contre toute attente, elle abandonna Octave et se précipita dans les bras de sa sœur, enterrant son visage dans le corset lacé de la jeune reine. « Luna… » La reçut Sohalia, stupéfaite. « Quel plaisir de te revoir ! » Gazouilla la jeune fille, la voix étouffée par l'épaisseur du tissu. « Calme-toi… » Soupira sa sœur aînée en tapotant le sommet de son crâne. « Mais onee-sama, où sont les enfants ? » Ronchonna Luna la joue à présent posée sur l'épaule de Sohalia. « Je voulais… tellement les torturer ! » Enragea-t-elle, des flammes jaillissant de ses yeux. «C'est le démoooon ! » Sanglotèrent en cœur Ussop et Chopper. Luna se retourna vers son ours étendu près de l'entrée et le pointa d'un doigt accusateur : « Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! » Décida-t-elle impunément. « Dis-moi, Sohalia… » Commença Luffy en désignant Luna qui déversait un lot d'insultes sur sa peluche. « … cette fille, c'est vraiment ta sœur ? » La jeune reine eut un sourire peiné. « Des fois, j'ai l'impression de la retrouver, » commenta-t-elle. « Mais… ça ne dure jamais, » acheva-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Luffy hocha pensivement la tête, sans lâcher la princesse du regard. « En tous cas, elle est SUPER lunatique ! » Nota Franky alors que Luna, ayant cessé les hostilités tenait la porte d'entrée grande ouverte, un sourire condescendant à l'intention de l'assemblée réunie. « Eh bien, vous n'entrez pas ? »

* * *

Luna expédia Octave à l'intérieur d'un coup de pied et fila dans la cuisine en sifflotant, laissant à ses convives la liberté d'admirer la décoration soignée du mausolée. Sans un mot, Sohalia se dirigea vers la pièce où sa sœur s'était éclipsée et Luffy la succéda péniblement, Ussop et Chopper fermement accrochés à ses jambes. « C'est l'antre du maaal ! » Soutenaient-ils. Le reste du groupe s'immobilisa sur le seuil, interdit. « C'est… c'est… » Hésita Franky. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » Souffla Sanji, incrédule.

Il ne restait rien de ce qui était autrefois appelé la Lumière du Palais. La lueur de la lune, filtrée par les rideaux en velours conférait au tombeau une atmosphère austère et sinistre. À l'entrée même du mausolée trônait un sablier vieilli dans lequel se distillaient des grains de sable de la Mer Blanche et il s'élevait si haut qu'il semblait caresser la voûte du dôme central. Des statues de taille semblable, représentant divers animaux sacrés se dressaient sur leurs pattes sous chacun des quatre minarets. Ici, la nature avait reprit ses droits. Le rez-de-chaussé que desservait le grand escalier de marbre était comme un grand jardin où des plantes de toutes les formes et couleurs s'épanouissaient. Il y avait même des animaux : on pouvait entendre les battements d'aile affolés des chauve-souris piégées dans des cages en fer doré. Le temps avait creusé dans les murs infinis et calligraphiés de grandes et profondes crevasses. La pierre vêtue de tapis précieux était quant à elle dissimulée sous les éclats de bois, de verre et de plastique – les restes d'une table, d'une chaise ou encore d'une bibliothèque. Seul un canapé en velours semblait avoir survécu aux caprices de Lunae et se tenait près de la cheminée, éclairé par la lueur vacillante d'un lustre poussiéreux.

« Magnifique ! » Extériorisa Brook, transporté. « Si vous voulez bien m'excusez… » Gloussa-t-il avant de disparaître à l'étage. « Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » S'interrogea Nami, et ses pieds buttèrent dans un tas de vêtements roulés en boule. « IIIH ! » Couina-t-elle alors qu'une veuve noire traversait son champ de vision à toute vitesse. « Je vous attends dehors… » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. « Nami-san ! » Cria Sanji en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

* * *

« Je vois que tu as redécoré. » Ironisa Sohalia, adossée au frigidaire. « Je savais que ça te plairait ! » Minauda Luna en nouant un tablier autour de sa taille. Sohalia l'observa extraire un gâteau dont la consistance était douteuse du four et y planter des bougies au hasard. « Luna… » Initia la reine se redressant. « Bon anniversaire, onee-sama ~ » Chantonna Luna, présentant solennellement à son aînée l'œuvre de presque une semaine de travail. Sohalia considéra la pâtisserie puis la bouille innocente de sa petite sœur, circonspecte. « Tu as changé la couleur de tes yeux, » éluda-t-elle subtilement. Luna papillonna des paupières plusieurs fois. « Je ne les aimais plus. » Répondit-elle placidement.

C'est à ce moment que Luffy entra dans la cuisine, débarquant au passage Ussop et Chopper qui s'aplatirent contre le mur à la vue de la princesse lunatique. « Vous êtes là ! » S'exclama joyeusement cette dernière en leur tendant le gâteau. « Prenez une part ! » Les encouragea-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire rayonnant. « C'est quoi ? » S'enquit Luffy en soupesant l'amas de crème brune. « Un gâteau ? » Luna acquiesça vivement. « Ça m'a pris six jours pour le faire ! » Les informa-t-elle fièrement. Ussop eut un haut-le-cœur et se précipita hors de la pièce, verdâtre. « Qu-quel dommage, i-il n'y a pas de quoi couper ! » Prétexta Chopper. « Aah~ ! Suis-je bête ! » Pouffa Luna. Elle retroussa sa manche et découvrit une main dont les jointures étaient parcourues de cicatrices. De ses ongles écorchés émergèrent trois longues griffes noires qui s'enfoncèrent dans la pâte crue. « Oh ! Trop cool ! » S'émerveilla Luffy, étudiant les lames dégoulinantes de pâte sous toutes les coutures. « Alors comme ça, tu as mangé un fruit du démon ? »

Le sourire de Lunae s'écroula comme un château de cartes. « Démon ? » Son regard s'assombrit et bientôt, ses yeux ne furent plus que deux grands trous noirs. « _Démon ?_ Je ne suis pas un démon ! Je suis un être humain ! » Rugit-elle en balayant le gâteau qui gicla sur le carrelage. Luffy échangea un regard avec Chopper. « Attendez ! » Sohalia s'interposa entre les jeunes gens. « Arrête, Luna, il ne parlait pas de toi ! Calme-toi ! » L'implora-t-elle. « Luffy, s'il te plaît... » Cela parut détendre la princesse qui dissimula son visage derrière un rideau de cheveux incolores. « Mais je suis humaine... » Protesta-t-elle faiblement. « Je le sais... nous le savons ! » Lui garantit la reine en posant une main affectueuse sur son épaule. « Luna, cessons de nous battre et rentrons chez nous, d'accord ? » Proposa-t-elle doucement. « Tu ne retiens décidément rien, onee-sama, » soupira alors Luna. « Combien de fois devrai-je te le dire… » Sohalia frappa le mur de la paume de sa main. « J'abandonnerai le trône ! » Argumenta-t-elle, résolue. « J'abandonnerai le trône si tu reviens ! » Luna leva les yeux au plafond. « De toutes les idées que tu as eue, celle-là est bien la pire de toutes ! » Cracha-t-elle, venimeuse et il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tord et Sohalia regrettait à présent cette offre insensée. « Faire de moi une reine ? Tu sais pertinemment que personne n'y consentira. Retourne-y, dans ton royaume et laisse-moi vivre dans le mien. »

Tout à coup, elle sentit une douleur cuisante se propager près de son oreille. « Comment oses-tu… » Elle se tint la joue et dévisagea Luffy, hébétée. « Comment oses-tu parler de cette manière à ta propre sœur ? » Vitupéra le pirate. « Après tout ce temps, tout ces _efforts,_ comment oses-tu la rejeter aussi froidement ?! » Luna fit quelques pas en arrière, prise de court. _Qu'est-ce que…_ « Ça m'a surprise… » Admit-elle, agitée d'un rire nerveux. Elle effleura son visage enflé mais ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'elle dut les plaquer contre sa poitrine._ Comment as-t-il ?... _Son regard tomba sur le bras de Luffy qui après s'être étendu revenait à sa taille initiale. La douleur laissa place à la surprise. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bras ?! » Sursauta-t-elle. « Il s'est allongé ! Je l'ai vu ! » Luffy arqua un sourcil. « Oh, ça ? Ouais. J'ai mangé le fruit de l'élastique. » Révéla-t-il sur un ton léger. « Un autre fruit ? Mais c'est impossible… » Bredouilla Luna, renversée.

Comme vidée de toute son énergie, elle tomba à genoux sur le carrelage maculé de crème. Luffy croisa les bras, embêté. « Ah… tu ne savais pas qu'il existait d'autres fruits du démon, n'est-ce pas ? » Présuma-t-il avant d'avaler une quantité extraordinaire d'air. « 'ega'de ! » Ânonna-t-il alors qu'il s'élevait du sol, défiant les lois de l'attraction. « Incroyable ! » Commenta Luna, impressionnée. La douleur la ramena cruellement à la raison. « Non ! » Se ressaisit-elle, secouant violemment la tête. « Plus important, pourquoi m'as-tu frappée ? » S'emporta-t-elle en agrippant la veste du capitaine revenu sur terre. « Oh, Luna… » Dit Sohalia, un triste sourire étirant ses lèvres prune. Luffy posa une main sur celle de la princesse. « Tu croyais être la seule, hein ? » Continua-t-il, imperturbable. « Il y en a des dizaines comme nous. » Il passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte. « Robin, Brook ! Venez voir ! » Appela-t-il. « _Nous_ ? » Expira la jeune fille, défaite. Robin accompagnée de Franky pénétra dans la cuisine. « Qu'y a-t-il ? » S'enquit l'archéologue puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite princesse. « Ça ne va pas ? »

_Nous… _Luna enfouit son visage dans ses mains, les épaules secouées de sanglots. « Je…je ne comprends plus rien… papa a dit… » Gémit-elle. « OCTAVE ! »

* * *

Octave sauta sur ses pieds et fonça vers la cuisine où il trouva son amie recroquevillée contre un mur. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et recueillit une larme qui perlait au bout de ses cils blancs. « Tout va bien, » lui chuchota-t-il. « Je suis là. » La jeune fille essuya ses yeux rougis et acquiesça lentement. Octave considéra Luffy avec dédain. « Je serai ton adversaire ! » Décréta-t-il et un silence gêné succéda cette héroïque déclaration. « IIIH ! L'ours a parlé ! » Piailla Chopper en agrippant la jambe de Robin. « Ça te surprend ?! » Répliqua Franky, lui-même déconcerté. Luffy se pencha vers la peluche, les poings sur les hanches. « T'es qui toi ? » Demanda-t-il. Octave tomba sur le derrière. « Knocked out… ! » Prononça-t-il avant de basculer sur le flanc, sonné. « Octave ! » Pleura Luna en rampant jusqu'à son ours. Elle posa son front sur celui de la peluche et ferma les yeux. « …Compris. » Murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment en se relevant alors que l'ours détalait sans demander son reste. « Je ne voulais pas en arriver là… Téléportation ! »

Elle doubla l'équipage et se précipita vers les escaliers. « Malheureusement, il est temps pour moi de partir, » daigna-t-elle d'indiquer à ses invités en escaladant les marches à toute vitesse. Sohalia jeta un coup d'œil aux baies vitrées le soleil se profilait timidement à l'horizon, chassant la nuit sans regrets. « Non, chassant la lune », rectifia-t-elle à voix haute. Une fois arrivée sur le palier supérieur, Luna eut un regard navré pour les pirates. « Ce n'est que partie remise ! » Leur promit-elle. « Elle… elle s'enfuit… ! » Signala Ussop, pointant du doigt la silhouette qui s'évanouissait dans l'obscurité. « Pas si vite ! » Cria Sohalia en dégainant un pistolet serti d'or. Sans pitié pour sa sœur, elle appuya sur la gâchette et un « do » noir et gras s'échappa de l'interstice, fonçant droit sur Luna. « Ah ! » Lâcha la princesse avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, inconsciente.

« POURQUOI T'AS PAS UTILISÉ ÇA PLUS TÔT ?! » Hurlèrent Ussop et Chopper en se précipitant au second étage. « J'avais oublié… » Plaida la jeune fille en faisant tournoyer le pistolet autour de son pouce, satisfaite. « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » S'inquiéta le petit médecin qui observait la princesse immobile. « Bien sûr, » le tranquillisa Sohalia. « Elle dort. » Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en fracas sur un jeune homme exténué, un ours en peluche ligoté sous le bras. « Oï ! C'est quoi cet endroit ?! » Haleta Zoro, irrité.

* * *

C'est tout pour cette semaine ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... hehe


	5. Chapitre Quatre

**Titre** : Petit Monstre

**Auteur** : Yuumi

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de One Piece appartient exclusivement à Oda. Les personnages de Victoria m'appartiennent.

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre**

_Sombres souvenirs ! Un réveil très difficile !_

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Lunae attendait, le cœur battant. « Ne t'inquiète pas, » murmura Sohalia en lui prenant la main. « Tout ira bien. »  
« Je suis de retour ! » Annonça le roi en s'approchant à grands pas. Ses filles se ruèrent dans ses bras. « Où est Lulla ?! » Le pressa Luna, éplorée. Elle agrippa sa main et la tira de toutes ses forces. « Où est-elle ? »

« Luna, » sourit Leo en s'accroupissant devant sa mine chiffonnée. « Écoute-moi attentivement, d'accord ? » Il adressa un regard à Sohalia. « Toi aussi, ma chérie. » Les deux enfants acquiescèrent en silence. « Lullaby a fait quelque chose d'impardonnable alors papa l'a bannie pour toujours, » simplifia-t-il, les regardant à tour de rôle. « Et vous savez ce que signifie bannir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ça veut dire qu'elle ne reviendra pas ! » Traduisit Sohalia en passant ses doigts fébriles dans les boucles du roi. « C'est bien, Sohalia ! » La félicita Leo. « Mais… » Protesta Luna. « je la trouvais gentille, moi… » Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux gris et gouttèrent à son menton tremblant.

« Oh ! Regarde ce que j'ai là ! » S'écria soudainement le roi, dévoilant ce qu'il cachait jusqu'à lors derrière son dos. « Un ours ! » S'émerveilla Luna devant la peluche au pelage de neige. « Rien que pour toi ! » Approuva son père, le déposant devant elle. Luna s'assit en tailleur et se pencha vers l'ours blanc, concentrée. « Alors, comment est-ce que je vais t'appeler… » Réfléchit-elle en plongeant son regard pur dans les iris bleues de la peluche. « Je vais t'appeler… Octave ! » Décida-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire. « Octave ?! C'est un nom débile ! » Se moqua Sohalia. Luna lui tira la langue. « Tu es jalouse parce que tu n'en a pas! » Répliqua-t-elle en serrant Octave dans ses bras. « Je n'en ai pas besoin ! » Répondit Sohalia du tac au tac avant de s'enfuir en courant. Luna ouvrit de grands yeux choqués et son père lui adressa un clin d'œil complice. Il découvrit ce que sa seconde main contenait : « Une fleur musicale ! Onee-sama va être contente ! » Se réjouit la petite en faisant sauter Octave sur ses genoux. « Tu es si mignonne… » S'attendrit son père. Il se leva, tapota son crâne et disparut à son tour.

À présent seule, Luna baissa les yeux vers son nouvel ami. « Dis, Octave… tu penses que je suis mignonne, toi aussi ? » Lui souffla-t-elle. « Va savoir. » Grinça l'ours. Comme brûlée, Luna le lâcha précipitamment. « IIIH ! Tu-tu-tu… TU AS PARLÉ ! » Hurla-t-elle, effrayée. « Ça va pas de me lancer comme ça ?! » Aboya la peluche, se redressant péniblement. « P-pardon ! » Balbutia la petite fille. Elle vérifia aux alentours s'il n'y avait personne et appuya son menton contre le dos de sa main, observant de plus près l'ours qui se tenait sur ses pattes arrière. « Est-ce que tu es un vrai ours ? » Lui demanda-t-elle une fois calmée. « Bien sûr que non ! » Répliqua Octave, agacé. « Alors tu es seulement une peluche, » conclut Luna, légèrement déçue. « F-faut croire. » Toussota l'ours en croisant les bras. « Je n'avais jamais rencontré de peluche qui parle, » reprit la jeune enfant tout de même fascinée. Octave agrippa soudainement son col et l'approcha de sa frimousse pelucheuse. « Ne le dis à personne, compris ?! » La menaça-t-il. « Sinon je me tairai à jamais ! » « D-d'accord... » Expira la petite fille effarée.

« Alors... est-ce que je peux t'appeler Octave ? » Reprit-elle, hésitante. « Fais ce que tu veux. » Grommela Octave. Luna roula sur le dos et fixa le plafond coloré. Le silence lui rappela combien les éclats de rire de sa gouvernante lui manquaient et elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. « Lulla est partie, » souffla-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Octave sauta sur le ventre de la petite. « Tu aimais cette femme ?! » S'exclama-t-il, ahuri. « Tu parles exactement comme onee-sama ! » Rit Luna en le plaquant contre sa nuque. « Oui, Lulla était gentille… » La porte s'entrouvrit sur le visage espiègle de Sohalia. « Encore en train de parler toute seule ? » Ricana-t-elle. Luna l'ignora et adressa un sourire entendu à Octave. « Ramène-toi, Luna ! » S'impatienta sa sœur aînée en l'attrapant par la main. « Où est-ce qu'on va ? » Demanda Luna, adressant un au revoir muet à son acolyte inanimé. « La nouvelle gouvernante vient d'arriver, » pesta Sohalia. « On va lui montrer de quoi on est capable ! »

* * *

Sohalia déposa délicatement Luna sur son lit et couvrit son corps immobile d'une épaisse couverture. Elle leva les yeux vers Robin qui s'approchait de la porte-fenêtre où rien ne faisait plus obstacle au jour naissant. « Inutile, » L'arrêta-t-elle. « Le soleil ne lui fera rien. » Elle désigna Luna qui somnolait paisiblement, auréolée de lumière. « Pourtant, on aurait dit qu'elle craignait la lumière du jour… » Certifia l'historienne en effleurant les rideaux de velours. « C'est parce qu'elle ne vit que la nuit, » expliqua Sohalia. « C'est comme ça depuis qu'elle est partie. » Elle s'assit au bord du lit et contempla la jeune endormie. « J'imagine qu'être à demi ours a ses inconvénients, » émit-elle dans un souffle. « Elle vit comme les hiboux ! » Intervint avec enthousiaste Luffy, ponctuant sa remarque d'un hululement étonnement réaliste. Nami se jeta sur lui et claqua la porte sur sa bouille déconfite. Réprimant un rire, Sohalia sortit le pistolet d'or de sa poche. « Si je ne réveille pas bientôt Luna, elle restera endormie pour toujours, » se résolut-elle en pointant l'arme sur Luna. « C'est un pistolet très étrange, » commenta Robin en s'approchant des deux jeunes filles, curieuse. Sohalia lui jeta un bref regard puis reporta son attention sur sa sœur. « Ce ne serait pas mieux de la laisser se reposer ? » Hésita Nami. « Elle a l'air épuisée… » « Moi aussi, » trancha la reine avant de presser la détente.

* * *

Luna ouvrit lentement les yeux, et instantanément aveuglée par la lumière du jour les referma aussitôt. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières mais rien n'apparut plus clair une sorte de buée opaque enveloppait sa vision. Elle ne voyait que du blanc. Les yeux clos, elle déplia les doigts et caressa à tâtons le tissu des draps qui semblaient l'enchaîner à un lit de bois. Elle entendait au loin des bruits de pas précipités, des éclats de conversations.

_Papa !_

Luna se redressa en sursaut alors que des images terrifiantes l'assaillaient. Des cris, des larmes, du sang. Son sang. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle porta une main à ses lèvres et sentit la caresse rassurante de son souffle chaud. « Je suis vivante, » réalisa-t-elle, soulagée. « Est-ce que… c'était un rêve ? » Une douleur envahissante se manifesta dans son estomac. « J'ai faim, » grimaça-t-elle en se tenant les côtes. « Aah~ qu'est-ce que je ferais pour de la viande... » Gémit-elle en se laissant dramatiquement tomber sur l'oreiller. « Je suis fatiguée, aussi… » Happée par le sommeil, elle ferma les yeux.

Le repos ne fut pas de longue durée car la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, découvrant un visage inquiet. « Ma Lune ! » S'écria le roi en se précipitant à son chevet. Il serra sa fille dans ses bras mais Luna ne répondit pas à son étreinte une souffrance innommable crispait à présent son corps entier, la perdant peu à peu. « Papa… j'ai faim… » Dit-elle d'une voix plaintive. « Tellement faim… »

« Je…je vois… » Bredouilla Leo. Il fit signe à une petite fille aux traits tirés – Sohalia, qui n'osait pas interrompre leurs retrouvailles et se tenait à l'écart – de s'avancer. Timidement, Sohalia s'approcha de l'étrangère dont les yeux gris lui rappelaient tant ceux de sa petite sœur. « T-tiens… » Marmonna-t-elle, brandissant un ours blanc sous le nez de la petite fille alitée. « Je t'ai ramen- » Sans un mot, Luna balaya la peluche et Sohalia suivit d'un regard incrédule Octave survoler la chambre illuminée pour finir encastré dans le mur adjacent. « Luna ! » Gronda Leo. « On reviendra quand tu seras calmée, » décida-t-il en entraînant son aînée vers la larme dévala silencieusement la joue de Luna alors que deux visages familiers s'éloignaient d'elle. « …Attends… » Murmura-t-elle, la main tendue vers l'un d'eux. Sohalia se figea à l'entrée. « Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que tu as peur… ? C'est moi, Luna… » Sa sœur serra les poings, le dos tourné. « Non. » Fit-elle entre ses dents, les épaules secouées de tremblements. « Ce n'est plus Luna… ce n'est plus ma sœur. »

Elle s'enfuit et Luna laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, partagée entre la tristesse d'avoir perdu sa sœur et l'effroi d'avoir pensé qu'au final, cela lui importait peu.

« J'ai tellement faim… »

* * *

Sohalia orienta le pistolet en direction de Luna et positionna son index sur la détente, résolue à arracher sa sœur à un sommeil hanté de souvenirs. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau : « Excusez-moi, j'entre ! » Claironna une voix masculine.

« Qu'est-ce que… ?! » Déconcentrée, la jeune femme échappa l'arme qui propulsa une note de musique sur la table de nuit dont tous les tiroirs s'ouvrirent. « Ah… » Sur le seuil de la porte, Brook se gratta la tête, embarrassé. Il pointa une bosse fumante trônant au sommet de son crâne squelettique. « Il semblerait que j'en aie trop fait… » Reconnut-il alors que Sanji le clouait violemment au sol. « Excuse-toi ! » Tonna-t-il, le talon dirigé vers son crâne fracassé. Brook tendit à Sohalia une pile de vêtements colorés. « Je vous prie de me pardonner ! » S'exclama-t-il, le visage aplati contre le parquet. Désemparée, la jeune reine échangea un regard avec Robin. « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Brook ? » Demanda cette dernière en s'agenouillant près du musicien. Elle extirpa une culotte étoilée du tas et la présenta à Sohalia. « IIIH ! » Glapit celle-ci en s'emparant des sous-vêtements qu'elle cacha précipitamment sous son lit. « Alors c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as disparu, tout à l'heure ? » Comprit la jeune historienne, se remémorant la disparition momentanée de Brook chez Luna. « Il ne changera jamais… » Marmonna Sanji en traînant le squelette penaud derrière lui. « Ça… ça ne fait rien ! » Dédramatisa Sohalia qui reprenait contenance. Elle se baissa et ramassa le pistolet d'or. « Où est-ce que j'en étais ? »

Perdue, Luna se réveilla en sursaut, tremblante et trempée de sueur. Des larmes s'échappaient à toute vitesse de ses yeux encore endormis. Elle se redressa péniblement et son regard vague se posa sur sa sœur aînée adossée contre le mur, les bras croisés. « Je m'en doutais… » Maugréa-t-elle en se frottant les yeux. « Combien de temps est-ce que j'ai dormi ? » Sohalia se décolla lentement du mur et esquissa quelques pas en direction de la porte-fenêtre. Une musique entraînante filtrait par son entrebâillement, couverte par les vive voix des villageois.

« Il fait jour depuis longtemps ! » Lui indiqua-t-elle joyeusement, souriant au soleil levant. Réalisant qu'elle n'était plus à l'abri de la lumière, Luna enfouit son visage sous les draps. « Ferme les rideaux ! » Couina-t-elle. Sohalia fit volte-face, irritée. « Arrête ton cinéma, Luna ! » La morigéna-t-elle. « Tu vas m'écouter, maintenant ? » Ajouta-t-elle plus doucement. Le visage boudeur de Luna émergea lentement des couvertures. « Où m'as-tu amenée ? » Résista-t-elle. « Dans un endroit où tu ne peux plus t'enfuir. Notre ancienne chambre, » répondit Sohalia. Elle s'approcha de la table de nuit où un joli sablier d'or avait distillé ses derniers grains et le retourna. « Bon anniversaire, nee-chan. »

La petite princesse se détourna. « Je ne veux plus que tu reviennes. » Bougonna-t-elle. « J'ai compris, » soupira Sohalia. « Cette dispute a duré trop longtemps. » Luna lui adressa un regard furieux. « Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es pardonnée ! » Riposta-t-elle. Sohalia grimpa sur le lit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur. « Alors excuse-moi, » murmura-t-elle. Luna la dévisagea, interdite. « Tu m'as bannie, » lui rappela-t-elle douloureusement. « Comme papa a bannie Lulla… »

« Pas un jour ne se lève sans que je ne le regrette ! » Assura Sohalia, soutenant son regard. « Ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir, toute seule ! » S'entêta Luna. « Dis donc, t'es pas un peu hypocrite ? » Intervint Luffy, surgissant d'une armoire dans laquelle il avait patiemment attendu son tour. Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent. « Encore là, toi ? » Grinça Luna, portant une main protectrice à sa joue. « Ouai ! Je ne partirai pas tant que tu n'auras pas accepté les excuses de ta sœur ! » Décréta le garçon, les poings sur les hanches. « Luffy, le moment est mal choisi… » Commença Sohalia, mais Luffy la fit taire d'un regard. « Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas, à elle ? » Râla-t-il en désignant Luna du menton. « D-dire quoi ? » Balbutia la jeune reine, prise au dépourvu. « Que si tous les ans tu lui rends visite c'est parce que tu se sens seule toi aussi ! » S'écria le capitaine comme si c'était évident.

Il attrapa le coude de la petite princesse et la força à se relever. « Et toi, je parie que tu n'en savais rien, comme d'habitude. » Avança-t-il. « Ah… ! » Expira Luna, étourdie par le soudain changement de position. « Oh ? Alors tu n'en savais vraiment rien ! J'avais raison ! » Fanfaronna le garçon qui croyait avoir vu juste. « Non, c'est, je, c'est parce que je… » Cafouilla la jeune fille dont la tête commençait sérieusement à tourner. « J'ai tellement faim... »  
« Attends, Luffy ! » Sohalia posa une main sur le front de sa sœur, alarmée. « Luna, tu es fiévreuse ! »

* * *

« Ce… ce babouin… ! » Ragea Nami, mâchonnant un bout de pain comme si c'était le cerveau microscopique de Luffy. « Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas s'en mêler ! » Assis à côté d'elle, Zoro étouffa un bâillement. « Laisse-le, va. Quand il s'agit de liens fraternels, ce gosse ne peut pas rester sans rien faire, » railla-t-il, plissant les yeux sous le soleil impitoyable de dix heures. Chopper essuya une larme émue. « Zoro a raison ! » Appuya-t-il, touché par la soudaine éloquence de son camarade. L'équipage réuni autour du petit-déjeuner hocha la tête, plus au moins déconcerté. « Pour qui est-ce que vous me prenez ?! » S'anima Zoro avant s'enfermer dans un silence vexé. Sanji eut un soupir résigné. « Ça me fait mal de le dire, mais la tête d'algue a raison, » lança-t-il avant d'avaler une gorgée de café tiède. Nami s'apprêtait à objecter lorsque le sac fermement accroché à la ceinture de Zoro se mit à gesticuler. « Laissez-moi sortir ! » Ordonna une voix étouffée par l'épaisseur du cuir. Voyant que le bretteur ne réagissait pas, Ussop attrapa le sac et entreprit de défaire le nœud un ours en peluche à l'air louche sauta au milieu de la vaisselle.

« Enfin ! » Jubila Octave, humant au passage le doux parfum de la liberté. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! » S'étrangla Nami alors que Sanji lui tapait activement dans le dos. Poignardé en plein cœur, Octave s'écroula sur le flanc. « Knocked out… non ! Où est Luna ?! » Paniqua-t-il, les mains en visière. Robin pointa la chambre de Sohalia, inaccessible depuis l'extérieur. Octave escalada la balustrade dans une pulsion suicidaire. « Luna… » Pleurnicha-t-il, cette fois prêt à se jeter dans le vide. « Sans moi, Luna va- » Il plaqua la patte contre sa frimousse, maudissant sa volubilité. « Va quoi ? » L'encouragea Franky, intéressé. « Et t'es qui ? Son SUPER garde du corps ? »

« Je ne suis pas un garde du corps ! » S'indigna Octave. Il descendit de la balustrade et se planta devant le cyborg. « Je suis son meilleur ami ! » Se vanta-t-il. « Son meilleur ami ? » Répéta Ussop avant d'éclater d'un rire moqueur. Au même moment, Luffy apparut sur le balcon, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. « Tout est réglé ! » Déclara-t-il.

* * *

Luna s'appuya au cadre du lit, exténuée. « Je te l'ai dit, je vais bien… » Insista-t-elle, épongeant ses joues vermeilles dans la manche de son pull. Ne sachant quoi dire, Sohalia se contenta de fixer le mur contigu, ses chevilles reposant timidement contre l'épaule de sa petite sœur. « Cet… idiot aux bras caoutchouteux… » Hésita Luna après un court silence. « Il a dit qu'il y avait d'autres personnes comme moi. »

« Moi aussi, je me souviens de ce que Père a dit, » la devança Sohalia. « Que tu étais la seule. » Elle suivit des yeux les courbes d'un nuage rose qu'elles et sa sœur avaient peint il n'y a pas si longtemps. « Je n'en savais rien non plus, à cet âge-là. J'ai appris au fil du temps qu'il existait de nombreuses personnes ayant goûté aux fruits du démon. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que papa a menti ? » Émit Luna d'une voix fluette. « …Je ne sais pas. » Souffla Sohalia, troublée. « L'idiot a aussi dit que tu te sentais seule, » poursuivit la jeune fille, s'efforçant de prendre un air dégagé. « Si je n'avais pas Octave, je… » Elle se leva dans un sursaut, ignorant la fièvre qui alanguissait ses membres. « Où est Octave ? » Demanda-t-elle une fois devant la porte de la chambre. « Octave ? Ton ours en peluche ? » Bredouilla Sohalia. « Peluche ? Non… Octave n'est pas une simple peluche… » Luna se tut, la main posée sur la clenche. « Luna… ? » Appela sa sœur aînée. « Tu es cruelle, onee-sama. » Lança Luna, le dos tourné. « Tu n'as vraiment aucun scrupule. Profiter de ma faiblesse face au jour – non, » corrigea-t-elle en s'approchant de sa sœur, « de mon épuisement, ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est tout toi. Mais aller jusqu'à t'en prendre à Octave... onee-sama, tu es si cruelle. »

Elle se pencha vers Sohalia qui l'observait, sidérée. « Oui, » susurra-t-elle à son oreille. « Et je me demande ce que penserait le monde d'un être tel que toi. » Elle attrapa une mèche des cheveux châtain de sa sœur et l'enroula autour de son doigt. « Je me demande ce qu'en dirait ton cher peuple. » Sohalia posa sa main sur la sienne. « … Arrête, Luna. » Dit-elle d'un ton posé. « Je pensais que tu avais mûri depuis l'année dernière, mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas. » Luna pinça les lèvres. « À quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais, sérieusement ? » Siffla-t-elle, insolente. « Je voulais juste que tout redevienne comme avant. » Maintint Sohalia en se redressant. « Mais j'ai compris. Je ne te forcerai plus. » Elle tint la porte ouverte. « Tu es libre de retourner au cimetière. » Céda-t-elle. Le sourire arrogant de Luna mourut sur ses lèvres. « Quoi ? Attends… » L'arrêta-t-elle, déconcertée. « Est-ce que ça veut dire… que tu ne vas plus jamais revenir ? » Sohalia eut un sourire contrit. « C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? » La princesse s'immobilisa sur le seuil, incertaine. « Je ne sais pas où est Octave, » s'excusa la jeune reine. « Mais il doit être dans le château. » Luna lui adressa un regard confus, étrange mélange de gratitude et de déception et se précipita dans le couloir ombragé.

* * *

Robin reposa sa tasse vide sur la coupelle en porcelaine. « Il y a quelque chose que je trouve étrange. Vous vous rappelez du vieux gérant du restaurant ? »L'équipage somnolent acquiesça lentement. « Il n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier la petite princesse, » Évoqua la jeune historienne. « Et apparemment il n'est pas le seul à penser cela. » Luffy leva la tête de son assiette. « Maintenant que tu le dis… » Sembla-t-il se souvenir. « Alors je me demande… comment la petite princesse pourrait-elle devenir reine ? » Continua Robin. Elle jeta un œil aux villageois qui affluaient dans les rues, riant aux éclats. « Surtout dans ces conditions… »

Un soupir interrompit le flot de ses pensées : Sohalia était appuyée contre la porte-fenêtre, d'immenses cernes creusant son visage défait. « Vous croyez que je n'ai pas réfléchi avant d'agir, c'est ça ? » Devina-t-elle en s'écroulant sur une chaise vacante.  
Elle salua un petit garçon qui avait levé les yeux vers le balcon. « À vrai dire, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, » révéla-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire obligé. « … beaucoup trop. J'ai passé cinq ans à essayer de combattre les rumeurs au sujet de Luna, mais rien n'y fait, tout le monde l'accuse d'avoir tué Père. » Dit-elle, atterrée. « Et j'ai passé autant d'années à essayer de ramener Luna, mais elle ne veut pas entendre raison. Moi qui pensais qu'elle pourrait expliquer aux villageois ce qui s'est réellement passé… » Elle eut un nouveau soupir. « C'est pour ça que vous nous avez demandés de vous accompagner,» réalisa Nami. « Vous vous êtes dites que si quelqu'un de fort s'opposait à elle, elle vous écouterait… »

« J'abandonne. » Marmonna la reine, plongeant son visage brun dans ses bras repliés. « Pas question ! » Luffy avait frappé son poing contre la table. Sohalia désenlaça ses bras et le considéra, interdite. « Où est Luna !? » S'enflamma le capitaine en plaquant son chapeau de paille sur ses cheveux de jais. « En… en train de chercher son ours en peluche. Elle retourne chez elle. » Bredouilla Sohalia, effrayée par sa soudaine fougue. « Où est-elle exactement ? » La brusqua Octave, empressé. « Je ne sais pas. » Avoua la jeune fille honteuse. « Mais puisqu'elle te cherche… quelque part dans le château… »

Luffy et Octave échangèrent un regard entendu, puis s'élancèrent à la poursuite de Lunae. Sohalia fixa d'un air hagard l'endroit où le garçon et l'ours survolté s'étaient évaporés. « Est-ce que je rêve ? » Demanda-t-elle aux pirates attablés. Ceux-ci répondirent à la négative par le grand sourire qu'ils arboraient.


	6. Chapitre Cinq

**Titre** : Petit Monstre

**Auteur** : Yuumi

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de One Piece appartient exclusivement à Oda. Les personnages de Victoria m'appartiennent.

**Note :** Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews encourageantes. Je me bats pour que la "Lunae" que j'ai créée ne devienne pas une Mary-Sue (arrgg) donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques ! Merci.

* * *

**Chapitre Cinq**

_Le sacrifice de la princesse maudite ! Un nouveau nakama pour l'équipage !_

Lunae courrait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs zébrés de lumière. « Octave ! » Appelait-elle, mais sa voix rendue rauque par l'effort ne semblait pas atteindre son meilleur ami. Aveuglée par le jour et tombant de sommeil, Luna se refusait toutefois d'abandonner. « Octave ! » Répétait-elle inlassablement, ouvrant chaque porte, fouillant chaque pièce. En ce jour férié le château était pratiquement désert, ce qui évitait à Luna d'innombrables rencontres indésirables mais voilà, le temps passait et Octave restait introuvable. « Octave ! » Gémit Luna en refoulant les larmes d'impuissance qui perlaient déjà à ses cils blancs.

À l'instant même où Lunae retrouvait Octave, ils quitteraient l'île. Elle n'était pas sûre de leur destination, mais elle était certaine d'une chose : elle ne pouvait pas rester. C'était un fait indéniable : ici, rien ne la retenait plus. Sa sœur qui avait passé cinq ans à la persuader de rester s'était enfin résignée à la laisser partir. Sohalia ne comptait plus convaincre qui que ce soit : après cinq ans de combat, elle avait rendu les armes et s'était avouée vaincue.

Mais Lunae ne se sentait pas l'envie de crier victoire à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir gagné. Au contraire, elle se sentait vide, et triste. Elle se sentait abandonnée, ce qui était assez ironique étant donné qu'elle avait appris à ne dépendre de personne. Elle qui s'était efforcée de refuser la main qu'on lui tendait était en train de regretter de ne pas l'avoir prise… n'était-ce pas contradictoire ?

Elle poussa un soupir et se dit que le goût de la liberté était bien trop amer pour être apprécié. Puis elle réalisa, alors que son ombre glissait sur les murs qu'elle était bien loin d'être libre. Elle courrait sans reprendre son souffle, fuyant beaucoup de choses : le regard des ignorants, celui d'un être cher, et puis elle-même. Au fond, Luna voulait elle aussi que tout revienne comme avant. Que le royaume lui pardonne d'avoir goûté au fruit du démon et sans le vouloir, causé la mort de leur roi. Qu'il pardonne à deux enfants d'avoir pris peur puis fui leurs responsabilités d'adultes. Et surtout, qu'il comprenne et partage leur douleur. Elle voulait que Sohalia lui pardonne d'avoir été lâche et égoïste parce que contrairement au peuple de l'île, sa sœur, même si elle en avait une fois douté, la considérait encore comme un être humain. Luna ne voulait pas partir en monstre et sur un malentendu, ce qui signifierait une existence passée à se cacher et à prétendre être ce qu'elle n'était pas. Elle le savait : elle n'était pas libre tant qu'elle se mentait.

Mais puisqu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière et que Sohalia ne la retenait plus, Lunae allait quitter l'île. Elle irait voir le monde, celui que relataient les livres qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le droit de lire. Un monde peuplé d'inconnus et de démons déguisés en anges. La curiosité qu'elle n'avait jamais pu réprimer la poussait plus que tout à partir à la rencontre de ceux qui partageaient sa malédiction : celui d'un être qui n'était plus humain. Et Luna comprenait enfin qu'elle resterait prisonnière de ses propres griffes tant qu'elle se croirait humaine.

« Octave ! »

Luna n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était advenu de lui depuis que le petit ours avait fui le cimetière dans une vaine tentative de diversion. Si sa sœur ne lui avait pas menti, Octave avait été rapatrié au château et y était probablement retenu captif. Elle porta une main à son cœur opprimé. « S'ils t'ont fait quelque chose… » Haleta-t-elle, folle de rage. « …Octave ! » Gonflée à bloc, elle redoubla de vitesse et obliqua dans un étroit couloir qu'elle n'avait à sa grande surprise, jamais emprunté auparavant. Elle freina en catastrophe devant une immense porte cadenassée. La réminiscence d'un obstacle similaire sorti tout droit de ses souvenirs d'enfance la fit sourciller et concentrée, elle posa ses deux mains à plat sur la surface métallique. Une seconde plus tard, la porte explosait en mille morceaux.

Elle encaissa le choc, projetée contre le mur et c'est en refoulant un gémissement de douleur qu'elle s'extirpa du métal déchiqueté qui menaçait ses côtes et sa gorge. Le sang perlait à ses cils et se diluait dans la laine moutonneuse de son pull-over. Sans s'en soucier, elle escalada les débris, poings serrés et mâchoire contractée.

« Aucune trace d'Octave… » Déplora Luna en parcourant la salle dénudée du regard, les poings sur les hanches. « Je ne suis jamais venue ici, » remarqua-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le plafond incolore. _Pour__tant… cet endroit me semble familier…_ Elle s'immobilisa au centre de la pièce où trônait une statue de taille moyenne représentant une femme à la beauté céleste qui jouait de la flûte, couronnée de fleurs. « _Ici repose Eien_, » lut la jeune fille accroupie devant la sculpture esseulée. « _Humble reine, aimée de son peuple, de son époux et de ses enfants._ » Elle laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif. « Pas mal ta tombe, maman ! »

« Comment oses-tu t'enfuir ?! » Brailla une voix derrière elle. Ayant reconnu le timbre strident de Luffy, Luna fit volte-face, agacée. « Tu ne me laisseras jamais tranq… O-oct-ave ! » Hoqueta-elle, le doigt pointé sur son ami échoué sur l'épaule du pirate intrépide. « Attaque, Octave ! » Brama Luffy, lançant Octave sur Luna qui le réceptionna, ahurie. « Je ne suis pas un chien ! » Rugit ce dernier en direction du capitaine hilare. « Octave ! » Couina la jeune fille. « Tu, je, j'étais … » Baragouina-t-elle, incapable de retenir plus longtemps les milliers de larmes qui s'amassaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle tomba à genoux et enfouit son visage dans le ventre moelleux de son ami. « Ne te mouche pas sur moi ! » Protesta Octave en lui pinçant le nez. « Octave… » Sanglota Luna. « Il faut qu'on parte mais je… je ne peux plus me téléporter ! » Le petit ours posa ses pattes sur son visage bouffi. « Luna, écoute Luffy, d'accord ? » Soupira-t-il.

Luffy s'assit aux côtés de la jeune fille découragée. « Mais je n'ai pas le temps… » Bredouillait-elle. « Je n'ai pas le temps… il faut que je quitte cet endroit, je… » Le garçon la prit par les épaules, la forçant à le regarder. « Luna, je veux que tu rejoignes mon équipage. Je veux que tu deviennes mon nakama. » Déclara-t-il. Il ôta les gants de la jeune fille et pressa ses mains contre les siennes. « Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu n'es pas seule ! Si tu voyages avec nous, tu rencontreras des centaines de possesseurs de fruits du démon qui comme toi, se font traiter injustement de monstres. Mais nous ne sommes pas des monstres, Luna nous sommes humains ! »

Luna était peut-être étrange, et peut-être incapable de ressentir plusieurs émotions à la fois, ce qui la rendait lunatique et excentrique mais là où il n'y n'avait la place que pour une seule émotion, tout au fond de son cœur naissait un espoir. L'espoir infime et timide que cet idiot aux bras démesurés soit venu la libérer, lui apporter cette délivrance dont elle et son ours parlant avaient longtemps rêvé...

Une dernière larme roula le long de sa joue. « …Toi… » Elle esquissa un faible sourire. « … tu es en retard, » crût-elle opportun de plaisanter. « Je suis ici, maintenant. » Lui assura le garçon. « …Tant mieux. » Dit la jeune fille, et ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle expira longuement et ses traits se détendirent.

« Emmène-nous avec toi, Mugiwara. S'il te plaît. » Demanda Octave avec humilité. Luffy souleva la princesse endormie par la taille et il se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie, son chapeau de paille rebondissant dans son dos. « J'y comptais bien. » Répondit-il, un large sourire scindant son visage en deux.

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

« Quelle perte de temps… et dire que j'aurais pu rester dormir. » Maugréa Zoro, progressant à pas lourds dans le couloir criblé de portes. « C'aurait été mieux en effet ! » Railla Nami qui le précédait. « On n'aurait pas eu à t'entendre geindre toutes les deux secondes ! » Elle s'enferma dans une chambre d'invités, éreintée. « Tu veux mourir !? » Rugit le bretteur à la porte close. « Nous non plus on n'a pas dormi, tu sais Zoro. » Grommela Chopper en se frottant les yeux. « Ah, Robin ! » Il rattrapa la jeune femme qui était en tête. « Alors, est-ce que Lunae va venir avec nous ? » « C'est encore trop tôt pour le dire, mais je crois que c'est bien parti ! » Sourit l'historienne. Sur ce, elle souhaita à l'équipage de bien se reposer et disparut derrière une seconde porte.

« Sohalia a intérêt à la laisser partir… » Bougonna Octave qui traînait derrière les jeunes gens, délaissé par sa meilleure amie. « Au fait, Octave ! Viens dans mon équipage ! » Clama Luffy. « Pas question ! » Se récrièrent Zoro, Ussop et Sanji en cœur. « Pourquoi pas ? » S'étonna Brook qui ne voyait aucun mal à ce qu'une peluche douée de parole rejoigne l'équipage déjanté. Chopper ne répondit pas, profondément heurté par la trahison de son capitaine. « Je croyais qu'une mascotte suffisait… ! » Glapit-il avant de s'enfuir en courant, le cœur brisé. « Au fait, où est-ce que vous allez ? » S'enquit la peluche en grimpant sur l'épaule de Luffy. « Dans le Nouveau Monde on va chercher le One Piece ! » Répondit le garçon sur le ton de la conversation. « Bien sûr, désolé d'avoir demandé, » murmura Octave et il sauta à terre, livide.

« C'est trop risqué ! » Se lamenta-t-il alors que l'équipage s'éloignait sans se préoccuper de son sort. « Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, de pousser Luna à partir avec Mugiwara ?! » Il s'arrêta, embrouillé. « Et j'ai l'impression d'omettre un important détail… » Il ferma les yeux et le visage éploré de Luna lui apparut. « Protéger Luna, c'est tout ce que je souhaite. » Concéda-t-il, ne pouvant se résoudre à abandonner la petite fille. « Si seulement je n'étais pas coincé dans ce fichu… AH ! »

* * *

Octave entra en trombe dans la chambre de Sohalia où la reine et sa sœur s'étaient endormies après avoir longuement parlé. Sans plus attendre, l'ours escalada le lit et sauta énergiquement sur le ventre de Sohalia. « Laisse Luna partir ! Elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut ! » S'époumona-t-il. « Alors tu parles vraiment, » marmonna la jeune reine dans son sommeil. « J'ai cru que c'était une hallucination due à la fatigue… »

Luna entrouvrit les yeux. « Onee-sama ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Octave entra dans son champ de vision, fébrile. « Luna, écoute-moi ! Il faut à tout prix qu'on parte avec Mugiwara !» Brama-t-il. « Octave… » Commença la jeune princesse. « Ne dis rien ! Pour une fois, tu dois m'obéir ! » Répliqua l'ours farouche.

« Très bien ! » Cria Sohalia en rabattant la couverture sur ses genoux. « J'ai compris. Je ne te retiendrai pas, cette fois. » Déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle contournait le lit. « Pars avec eux ! » Elle s'assit face à sa coiffeuse et entreprit de se démêler les cheveux. Luna sauta sur ses pieds et lui prit le peigne des mains. « Et ta promesse d'abandonner le trône ? » Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille, un immense sourire étirant ses lèvres roses. « Oh ? Je n'en n'ai aucun souvenir ! » Prétendit Sohalia en récupérant le peigne. « Tu es consciente que les villageois ne me croiront pas ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? » Soupira sa jeune sœur en enroulant une boucle châtain de la reine autour de son doigt. Sohalia eut un pâle sourire. « Je veux quand même que tu essaies. »

_Le soir venu..._

Sohalia s'avança sur le balcon et ses doigts agrippèrent nerveusement la balustrade alors qu'elle rencontrait des milliers d'yeux à quelques mètres des siens. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se pencha vers l'Escargophone Royal. « **Bonsoir…** » Dit-elle, hésitante. L'écho de sa voix résonna dans le royaume entier et des centaines de dos se courbèrent devant elle. « Bon anniversaire, Votre Majesté ! »

Sohalia inclina précipitamment la tête, infiniment reconnaissante. « **M****erci !** **J'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne journée**, » enchaîna-t-elle. « **Je suis désolée de ne pas être descendue au village aujourd****'hui****.** » Elle se tourna vers Lunae, dissimulée par le rideau de la porte-fenêtre. « **J'avais quelqu'un à voir.** » Un silence accueillit cette déclaration, et la reine ne s'en formalisa pas – après tout, c'est elle cinq ans plus tôt qui avait annoncé que dorénavant, elle rendrait visite à sa sœur jumelle à l'occasion de leur anniversaire. « **Maintenant…** » Reprit-elle en tendant la main vers la petite princesse.

* * *

Lunae regarda Sohalia interagir avec la foule passionnée et une étrange mélancolie la gagna, remplaçant la fierté qu'elle avait toujours ressentie pour sa sœur par un égoïste sentiment d'abandon. À la place de la petite peste que Luna avait longtemps côtoyée se tenait une majestueuse souveraine, entièrement dévouée au bien-être de ses sujets, symbole absolu de parité et d'équité. Bien loin de l'adolescente insouciante qu'hier encore elle incarnait avec zèle, Sohalia était devenue reine, élevée au rang des êtres de lumière de ce fait, elle évoluait dans un monde totalement différent de celui qu'elle et Luna avaient autrefois partagé. Une réalité différente de celle d'une princesse maudite par les démons, en somme.

Peut-être y avait-il une part de vérité dans ce que les villageois affirmaient. Luna aurait elle aussi bien voulu bénéficier de cette lumière divine, car aussi longtemps que Sohalia s'y tenait, elle semblait invincible. Lunae, elle, restait dans l'ombre, aimée de la lune seule.

Mais c'était sûrement mieux ainsi il fallait que Sohalia reste éternellement dans cette lueur protectrice et que Lunae qui n'avait plus sa place au royaume soit sacrifiée. C'est pour cela que lorsque la jeune reine se tourna vers sa sœur, un sourire irradiant son visage basané, Luna secoua lentement la tête. « Désolée. » Articula-t-elle silencieusement. Le sourire de Sohalia mourut alors sur ses lèvres et elle se précipita dans la chambre, closant la porte-fenêtre contre son dos raide. « Quoi… ? »

« Désolée, je ne peux pas. » Répéta calmement Luna, invitant sa sœur à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. « Comment ça, tu ne peux pas ? Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de leur montrer que tu es un Zoan… » Balbutia la jeune reine décontenancée. « Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme un monstre. » Dit Luna d'un ton posé. « Tu ne comprends pas ! Ils pensent que tu as tué Père ! » La supplia Sohalia, des larmes dans la voix. « Et il sera difficile de leur faire entendre raison... » Regretta Luna elle eut un regard affecté pour le balcon inondé de lumière. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal… » Protesta sa sœur aînée. « Si c'est ce que toi tu penses, c'est amplement suffisant. » Affirma la princesse. « Mais ils doivent savoir ! » Persista la reine.

Luna s'approcha lentement de sa sœur restée debout. « Onee-sama, pourquoi penses-tu qu'après toutes ces années, après tous tes efforts le royaume m'accuse encore d'avoir tué leur roi ? Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un à blâmer… sans doute parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas accepter la vérité. » Elle frôla l'épaule de Sohalia. « Tu ne crois pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! » Invectiva cette dernière. « Tu ne leur as pas dit pourquoi tu m'avais bannie, n'est-ce pas ? » Poursuivit Luna, imperturbable. « J'allais leur en parler ce soir, mais… » Commença la jeune reine. Sa sœur planta son regard dans le sien. « Ne dis rien. » Émit-elle. « S'il faut désigner un coupable, je préfère que ce soit moi. Tu es une bonne reine. »

« Mais toi ? » S'inquiéta Sohalia. « Je ne risque rien ! » Assura Luna. « Je serai avec eux. » Elle leva le pouce, confiante. « Votre Majesté, la foule vous réclame ! » S'exclama un garde depuis le balcon. Sans un mot, Sohalia s'éloigna vers la porte-fenêtre. Elle lança un dernier regard à sa sœur avant de disparaître dans la lumière.

« Nakama, hein ? »

_Le lendemain..._

Allongée sur le lit, Luna contemplait le plafond bariolé. « Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu cette habitude ! » Sourit la reine en entrant dans la chambre ombragée. Elle déposa une lourde malle en cuir sur la coiffeuse déjà encombrée. « Je t'ai fait tes bagages. » Annonça-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demanda soudainement Luna en se redressant sur les coudes. Sohalia s'assit à côté d'elle et lui donna une tape sur la hanche. « Et toi ? froussarde. »

« Je ne suis pas une froussarde ! » Riposta la petite princesse boudeuse. « Poule mouillée ! » Ricana son aînée en se levant, évitant de peu un oreiller lancé dans sa direction. « Tu n'aurais pas tenu un jour au château. » Se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Elle adressa un sourire au ciel nébuleux et Luna posa les pieds à terre. « Je vais devenir quelqu'un de bien, » promit-elle. « Je n'aime vraiment pas l'idée de partir sur une note négative. Espérons que le temps m'accordera une chance de me racheter. »

« Quelqu'un de bien ? » Répéta Sohalia. « Je ne doute pas de la bonne nature de Luffy, mais c'est un pirate. Tu seras recherchée par la Marine si tu voyages avec lui. » Luna se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie, valise en main. « Je l'attends ! » Lança-t-elle. Sa sœur la retint par le bras, anxieuse. « Fais attention ! Partout où tu iras, on reconnaîtra ton visage ! » Insista-t-elle. « On saura que tu es suspectée de meurtre, Luna. » Cette dernière lui fit un clin d'œil complice. « Tu vas me manquer aussi, onee-sama. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Votre Majesté ! » Elena apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. « Votre Majesté, c'est l'heure. » Dit-elle. Sohalia doubla sa petite sœur restée sur le seuil. « Bon, on se voit en bas ! » La salua-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Luna jeta un ultime regard à la chambre alors qu'une vague de nostalgie l'envahissait. Le lit, les dessins d'enfants sur les murs, le sablier d'or, le balcon, la coiffeuse en désordre… « Adieu ! » Dit-elle dramatiquement à son passé. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir et dévala les quatre étages qui la séparaient de l'équipage, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Une soudaine pression exercée contre sa gorge la surprit alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte d'entrée ; armée d'un poignard à double tranchant, Elena la tenait en joue, résolue. « Elena, tu ne m'as jamais aimée. » Établit Luna en levant les mains. Sa valise heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. « Vous avez causé beaucoup de tords à notre peuple, » acquiesça la jeune suivante. « Mais vous pouvez encore changer l'opinion publique. » Luna loucha sur le poignard qui menaçait sa trachée. « En me tuant ? » Avança-t-elle. Elena arqua un sourcil. « Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? » S'étonna-elle. « Qu'on me détestait à ce point ? Si ! » Riposta la princesse. « Mais je ne souhaite pas mourir maintenant. » Elena secoua la tête. « Je ne parlais pas de ça. Mon frère… a disparu. » Elle recula de quelques pas. « Mon petit frère… s'il vous plaît, retrouvez-le. » Termina-t-elle dans un souffle. Luna eut une pensée pour l'équipage qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. « Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour ça. » S'excusa-t-elle. « Peut-être une prochaine fois ! »

Elle empoigna sa valise et dépassa Elena. « Lullaby l'a enlevé ! » Cria celle-ci, désespérée. « Savez-vous pourquoi Lullaby a été bannie de l'île ? » Reprit-elle plus calmement. Luna la dévisagea, troublée. « Lulla a fait quelque chose d'impardonnable. » Dit-elle. « Quoi, ça… je n'en sais rien. »

La suivante lui prit la main et y fourra le poignard. « Si je vous le dis, acceptez-vous de partir à la recherche de Kin ? » Demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir. La princesse hiémale eut un regard pour la porte qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre tant qu'Elena la retenait. « Lullaby a tenté de dérober ce Kandjar, » continua la suivante en désignant l'arme blanche. « Ce n'est pas une arme ordinaire ! » S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. « Elle est capable de contrôler le sommeil et l'éveil. »

« Oh ! » Fit Luna, soudainement intéressée. Elle amena le poignard au niveau de ses yeux redevenus gris. « Et donc, il suffit de trouver Lullaby et de ramener Kin, c'est ça ? Où sont-ils ? » La questionna-t-elle. « Si je le savais, je serais allée chercher mon frère moi-même. » Siffla la jeune suivante. « Mais… ils ne doivent pas être très loin. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de sentir la présence de mon frère… je sais qu'il est là, quelque part. » Certifia-t-elle.

Luna roula des yeux, n'y croyant pas une seule seconde. « Le Capitaine veut savoir ce que tu fabriques, Luna ! » L'avertit Octave en entrant par le biais d'une fenêtre entrouverte. « Alors ? » La pressa Elena. « D'accord, je vais essayer. » Céda la jeune fille en récupérant sa valise. « Mais je ne promets rien ! » Elle glissa le Kandjar dans sa poche et se laissa entraîner à l'extérieur, adressant mille mercis silencieux à son ami.

* * *

Le soleil était à son zénith lorsque Luna poussa la porte du château, la valise serrée contre son cœur. Attentionné, Octave lui tendit une ombrelle noire et la jeune fille le remercia d'un sourire avant de la déplier au-dessus de sa tête. Elle fit quelques pas dans l'allée bordée de plantes musicales, cherchant activement ses nouveaux nakama des yeux. Elle les aperçut au loin, en grande conversation avec sa sœur aînée et quand il croisa son regard, Luffy lui adressa un signe auquel Luna répondit avec d'avantage de conviction que quiconque, connaissant les antécédents de la jeune princesse n'aurait espéré.

Elle leva soudainement la tête vers le ciel enchevêtré dans la dentelle de l'ombrelle et se demanda ce que finalement, elle avait à craindre du soleil d'été. Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, l'astre incandescent ne l'avait jamais atteinte : passés ses six ans, il était resté le témoin silencieux de ses journées perdues à l'ombre, veillant éternellement sur son sommeil. Elle abaissa l'ombrelle et le vent malicieux s'engouffra dans ses cheveux. Inondée de lumière, elle se remémora les milliers d'après-midi pendant lesquelles, allongées dans l'herbe des jardins du château Sohalia et elle donnaient des noms idiots aux nuages qui voilaient le ciel. « Et si je vivais le jour ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Octave ? » Dit-elle en revenant vers son meilleur ami. Octave manifesta son enthousiasme par une pirouette et atterrit à quelques mètres d'elle, extatique. « Allons-y, Luna ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? » Râla Luffy alors que Luna s'arrêtait à son niveau, essoufflée. Elle posa sa valise au sol et sans préavis, prit le garçon dans ses bras. « … Merci, Capitaine. » Souffla-t-elle, et Luffy comprit que ce simple remerciement en sous-entendait beaucoup d'autres. « Tu es notre nakama, maintenant ! » Répondit-il alors que plusieurs sourires chaleureux accompagnaient les premiers pas de la princesse dans la piraterie.

Une fois arrivés au bord de l'océan turquoise, Luna tendit l'ombrelle à sa grande sœur. Émue, Sohalia entoura ses épaules. « Sois prudente, Luna. » Murmura-t-elle, le menton appuyé sur la tête de la jeune fille.

Nami jeta un œil à son Log Pose. « Il est totalement chargé ! » Réalisa-t-elle alors que l'aiguillette menaçait de jaillir de la boule de verre tant elle s'agitait, pointant à nouveau vers l'horizon. Elle fit discrètement signe à l'équipage d'embarquer pendant que la nouvelle recrue faisait ses adieux à son ancienne vie et escalada la coque du Thousand Sunny, aidée de Brook.

Ne pouvant réprimer sa nature galante et y voyant là une opportunité de se faire apprécier de la petite princesse, Sanji ramassa la valise de Lunae à moitié enterrée dans le sable mais sa lourdeur inattendue le déséquilibra. « Qu'est-ce que… ! » Expectora-t-il, projetant par inadvertance sa cigarette dans l'eau. Il échappa un juron et Zoro en profita pour lui arracher le bagage des mains. Il l'agita au-dessus de la tête du cuisiner, narquois. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle est vide ! » Prétexta-t-il nonchalamment. Sanji fondit sur lui, armé de son briquet. « Te fiches pas de moi ! » Beugla-t-il et les deux jeunes gens se livrèrent bataille sous le regard désapprobateur de Nami.

Ussop passa derrière eux, les bras chargés de paquets. « Cette gamine ne m'inspire pas confiance, » lança-t-il à Chopper qui rêvassait, appuyé contre la muraille du pont principal. « C'est sa peluche qui est louche ! » Dit le petit médecin qui n'avait toujours pas accepté la traîtrise de Luffy. « Arrêtez de raconter des âneries et dépêchez-vous ! » Les houspilla Nami alors qu'elle-même bayait aux corneilles. « Tu dis ça, un cocktail à la main ?! » Hallucina Ussop devant tant d'hypocrisie. La navigatrice tira la langue. « Il faut bien fêter l'arrivée de la petite dernière ! » Minauda-t-elle en désignant du menton Luna qui sautillait autour de Zoro dans le vain espoir de récupérer sa valise – après avoir traité son éternel rival de tous les noms, Sanji était retourné en cuisine.

« La petite princesse a le même âge que Chopper, vous savez ! » Leur apprit Robin en s'accoudant à la balustrade. Nami recracha l'olive noire qu'elle suçotait jusqu'alors. « Quoi ?! » Croassa Chopper, les yeux exorbités. « C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! » Ajouta la jeune navigatrice en s'essuyant la bouche. « Je me demande quel âge a ce drôle de petit ours ! » Intervint Brook alors qu'Octave tirait sur le pull de Luna, cherchant à attirer son attention. « Pourtant, ce n'est qu'un ours en peluche. » Répondit Robin, et personne n'osa la contredire.

Luffy se matérialisa sur le pont, la main plaquée sur son chapeau de paille. « Les gars ! On met les voiles ! » Brailla-t-il à l'intention des pirates restés à terre. Il se dirigea vers le pont supérieur où se trouvait la barre de navigation, précédé de Nami dont les joues avaient pris une jolie couleur. Franky souleva Luna par la taille et la hissa sur le pont principal. « Aïe ! » Grimaça la jeune fille en frottant les genoux qui avaient violemment accusé réception. Ce qu'elle vit alors lui fit instantanément oublier la douleur et elle tourna sur elle-même, fascinée. « Il te plaît mon bateau, fillette ? » Crâna le cyborg en réponse à son émerveillement démesuré. « Je te ferai visiter plus tard ! » Pris d'affection pour la jeune fille qui selon lui avait bon goût, il tapota le sommet de son crâne et rejoignit Ussop – celui-ci avait sorti sa canne à pêche et tentait de convaincre Chopper de servir d'appât. « Comme ça, l'aquarium sera rempli en un clin d'œil ! » Soutenait-il auprès du renne récalcitrant.

Luna adressa un dernier au revoir à sa sœur restée sur la plage alors que le Thousand Sunny se détachait progressivement de l'île et gagnait les eaux profondes, bercé par les vagues et poussé par le vent qui tendait les voiles à l'effigie du capitaine au chapeau de paille. Octave grimpa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. « Si on m'avait dit que tu deviendrais pirate, Luna ! » Crût-il bon de plaisanter. « Tout semble assez irréel… » En convint Luna. « Hier encore j'étais tout seule… et maintenant plein de gens sont autour de moi. »  
« Quoiqu'il arrive, Luna, je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas briser le sceau ! » Gronda Octave. « Ne crains rien ! Je suis humaine, après tout. » Le tranquillisa la jeune fille en frottant affectueusement sa joue contre le ventre de la peluche.

Lorsqu'il vit Sanji sortir de la cuisine avec un plateau, Luffy hurla « ON FAIT LA FÊTE ! » depuis l'étage et se précipita vers le cuisinier blond, assoiffé. L'équipage qui s'était adonné à différentes activités se réunit alors à nouveau et les pirates formèrent un cercle approximatif dans une cacophonie d'éclat de rires et de paroles échangées. Encouragée par Octave, Luna s'assit entre Zoro et Nami qui terminait déjà son dixième cocktail, affalée contre le mât de misaine. En face d'elle, Ussop vantait les mérites de son armée imaginaire auprès de Chopper qui buvait ses paroles et à sa droite, Brook accordait le magnifique piano à queue qu'il avait acquis sur l'île de Victoria. Sanji quant à lui ne cédait pas aux supplications de Luffy – qui prétendait être tout à fait capable de contenir sa voracité s'il connaissait la combinaison du garde-manger – et tentait de faire parler Robin qui sirotait son jus de clémentine en silence. Luna leva soudainement la main. « S'il vous plaît… »

L'équipage tourna la tête vers elle. « Je… je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter. » Elle inclina respectueusement la tête. « Je m'appelle Lunae. Je ne connais pas grand-chose de la piraterie alors… je m'en remets à vous. » Zoro lui tendit une chope de bière. « Bien ! Maintenant, cul sec ! » Tonna-t-il. La jeune fille s'exécuta religieusement et Nami salua son entrée dans l'équipage d'un « À ta santé, Luna ! » avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, complètement saoule.

* * *

« Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée de la laisser partir ? »

La main de Sohalia retomba le long de son corps et elle tourna le dos à l'horizon, regagnant le château en silence. Elena trottinait derrière elle, attendant une réponse que la reine tardait à lui donner.

« …Partir ? »

Sohalia étouffa un soupir dans l'oreiller qu'elle pressait contre son visage. Ses paupières écrasées par le coton moelleux étaient douloureuses elle qui n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours commençait à céder aux supplications de son corps exténué. Luna glissa sa main dans la sienne, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle se tenait là, tout près d'elle, mais la reine sentait que ce réconfort était de courte durée. Elle qui venait de retrouver sa sœur allait la perdre à nouveau et c'était assez ironique de penser que le garçon à qui elle avait demandé de l'aide était celui qui l'avait incitée à quitter l'île.

* * *

Elle se redressa en sursaut et l'oreiller chut sur ses genoux elle voulait savoir quels mots avaient eu plus de portée que son propre cœur mis à nu. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te dire ? »

Luna se pencha vers elle « Ce garçon est un idiot. » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille avide de confidences. « Ah ?! » Fit Sohalia et ses yeux gris rencontrèrent le regard pétillant de sa sœur. « C'est vrai ! » Soutint la jeune princesse. « Il débarque de nulle part avec sa bande de potes loufoques, il s'incruste chez moi, il me hurle dessus… » Elle suspendit son énumération et frôla sa joue victime de la colère de Luffy. « Il m'énerve, c'est vrai mais… » Elle s'adossa à la tête du lit et laissa quelques secondes de silence s'inviter dans la chambre. « J'ai vu ses yeux. » Dit-elle pensivement. « Ses yeux ne mentent pas. Son regard ne fuit pas, il regarde droit devant. Il me regarde, moi, comme s'il savait déjà tout. Comme s'il comprenait. » Elle posa une main sur son ventre. « C'est moi qui n'ai rien compris. C'est moi l'idiote. » Déplora-t-elle. Sohalia esquissa un sourire devant son embarras et cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il lui semblait qu'en cet instant, Luna jouait le rôle de la sœur aînée et que c'était Sohalia qui apprenait de ses erreurs. Elle regrettait maintenant de l'avoir tantôt traitée d'enfant gâtée : Luna pouvait faire preuve de maturité quand elle le voulait. Dommage qu'elle ait choisi d'avoir six ans pour toujours. « Tu sais, onee-sama… » Sohalia ferma les yeux, bercée par ses derniers mots. « Je veux voir tout ce que ses yeux ont vu. »

« Une bonne idée ? » Répéta Sohalia et tout à coup, elle éclata de rire. « Sûrement pas ! Mais je vais lui faire confiance, pour une fois. »

* * *

Voilà ! Vous avez aimé ?


End file.
